


Haunted or Hoax

by Machines_Analog_Interface



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 4-am-wirting, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, F/F, Haunted House, Kinda adults, Major Character Injury, Minor Sanvers, Murder-Suicide, Paranormal, SuperCorp, Trigger Warning: Violence against children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machines_Analog_Interface/pseuds/Machines_Analog_Interface
Summary: Lena, Kara, Alex, Maggie, Lucy, Winn and James were challenged to spend 3 nights in a so called haunted house, while they're shooting it on camera.  It's a summer break, so who would mind? They accepted challange.Squad goes to Haunted house.





	1. The Challenge, Preparation & Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> So gang, I'm here. again. My apologies to those who's reading (and maybe waiting?) 'Not So Innocent' and 'Castle of Woe'. I was writing a lot but I couldn't write anything I liked... so.. sorry?
> 
> I was snowboarding when some rookie crashed into me and I ended up in hospital with a crashed face.  
> I'm writing it, to relax a little and kill the time while I'm stuck in hospital. Also I was planning to write this for a long time... and seems time has come. 
> 
> I'm really nerd in supernatural stuff. My bestie is still calling me Creepypedia because of it. XD 
> 
> I think it'll be... over three-four chapters? ........yeah

"No way, I'm not gonna give that arrogant pig what he wants" Alex mumbled to James, who was standing next to her.

"If we won't accept his challenge, whole campus will laugh at us." Lucy said and leaned against Alex's shoulder. "It's just a few nights at old house, it'll be fun."

"You think so?" Alex scoffed and looked over at Lucy.

"She has a point Danvers." Maggie said, looking at her girlfriend who groaned.

"Fuck this, I don't believe in paranormal anyways..." Alex muttered and shook her head in disbelief.

"Babe? What do you think?" Lucy looked over at Lena, who was sitting behind them at the edge of the bench. She looked up and shrugged.

"Whatever Luce... I don't mind. This place is boring anyways." She said nonchalantly.

"Paranormal is not a joke! I heard lot of creepy stuff about that house... and it's from 4 hours away from here. Also it's deep in the woods. Probably we won't find it." Kara said, landing next to Lena, slightly crashing into her. She mumbled quiet sorry and Lena just waved it off, saying it's fine.

"That won't be a problem. I'll navigate us." Winn said, already thrilled.

Their debate was cut off as Maxwell Lord spoke to them.

"So, will you accept the challenge or you already chickened out?" he asked, with a smug smile forming on his face.

"Dream of" Alex snorted and eyed him. _What an asshole._

"Challenge is accepted" James stated and looked over at his friends, who seemed didn't minded to take a trip to a creepy house.

 

* * *

 

Gang was sitting at Danvers living room preparing for a trip. Everyone was busy with jobs they were assigned to.

Kara was preparing food for trip (and following next 3 days). Which mean that she was preparing food, enough to feed a starving country.

Alex was in garage with Maggie, looking for flashlights and sleeping bags.

While James was setting his camera, Winn was taking care about navigation, drawing their way straight to house on GPS map.

Lena was sitting on the couch, with a laptop on her lap and Lucy beside her. While Lena was looking for house history, Lucy was googling 'how to survive in a haunted house'.

Kara walked into the living room, looking for her sister.

"Guys have you seen Alex?" she asked and Lucy looked up, grinning devilishly.

"She's in a garage with Maggie. Probably testing the sleeping bags."

"Ew, Luce..." Kara scrunched up her face and everyone chuckled when she spun on her heel and walked towards kitchen. Lena elbowed Lucy when Kara walked out.

"What?" Lucy looked at Lena smiling.

"Stop teasing her already" Lena muttered not even looking away from her compiuter.

"Aww... knight in a shiny armor!" Lucy teased and Lena rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Luce" Lena mumbled, not paying her any mind and going on with her research.

"When you're going to ask her out? I mean... I can see how you two are looking at each other..." Lucy was cutt short when Lena spoke rather sharply.

"Shut up already! It's none of your business." 

"You're my bff babe, It's more my business rather than yours." Lucy said still ginning 

"Then ask her out yourself!" Lena said, pushing her face further into her laptop.

"Gosh, relax Lena..."

Lucy chuckled and looked over at Winn, who was sharing a knowing look with James. Everyone was shipping Kara and Lena, noticing their behavior around each other, except themselves. It was a fun to watch from a side, while couple denied their attraction to each other but as time went it was getting annoying.

 

* * *

 

"Fuck off James" Lena rolled her eyes when James turned camera towards her.

"You set it?" Kara asked and James turned camera towards her this time. Winn popped up in front of camera and grinned.

"Hey handsome" Winn stared at camera and James chuckled.

"What are you doing bitches?" Lucy entered living room looking at whole squad.

"James is being a pain in the ass" Lena replied not bothering to look up from her laptop.

Lucy laughed and sat next to her bestie with a bottle of beer, handing one to Lena. Which still didn't looked up and and muttered quiet thank you before taking a sip.

Lena was still curled up on the couch, reading and looking at Kara from time to time. Kara was caught red handed at staring at young Luthor few times, her face turning few shades red, trying to focus on anything except Lena.

James was shooting. Just for a test. While Alex was sitting at table, and drinking beer with Maggie snuggled next to her.

Winn was still working on his 'navigating' stuff. Meanwhile James was teasing Lena who seemed quite annoyed.

"Olsen, point that stupid camera at me one more time and next thing you'll take on your camera will be your own guts." Lena barked at James, who turned camera off immediately, not wanting to drive Lena crazy. He loved his camera, and Lena was a Luthor after all. Usually girl was totally chill but she had shown one hell of a  temper from time to time. She could be intimidating when she wanted.

"Chill out babe." Lucy mumbled and laughed at James, who obeyed to Lena immediately.

"Done!" Winn stated and everyone looked up.

"Thanks god!" Alex sighed and stood up.

"Let's meet tomorrow at 3." Lena said and picked up her backpack, after stuffing her laptop in. Lucy followed her, as they were roommates, she preferred to walk back to their dorm with Lena rather than alone.

Once they were inside of Lucy's car they heard Kara yelling. Lena stepped out of the car, approaching blonde. Kara smiled and handed Lena her phone.

"You forgot it on the table... and I thought, that... If, you'd left it.. I-I ... I mean we, yes, WE! couldn't reach you so.... I decided to catch up and give it back, but maybe.. we could call Luce, since she's your roommate and all... and... I umm" Kara rambled on and Lena chuckled.

Kara was absolutely adorable. Lena couldn't resists urge as she leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss at the corner of Kara's mouth, and smiled.

"Thank you Kara." she said and looked at her once again before heading back, to Kara. Car. She mean CAR. Yes, car.. Heading back to car.

Once Lena was in car, she buckled up ignoring Lucy's disturbingly wide smile.

"Stop it" Lena muttered "It wasn't even real kiss."

"Whatever you say sweetheart" Lucy chuckled and started the car. "Whatever you say."

 

* * *

 

 Next day they met at Lucy's and Lena's dorm. Lucy borrowed her mother's mini van. When Squad filled car with their stuff they took seats. Lucy make sure that Lena and Kara would sit at back, next to each other. Maggie took a seat in the middle with Alex, and Winn and James were sitting next to Lucy. Who settled in driver's seat and started the car, slowly driving away from their campus.

Once they were out of the city Lucy turned on music and put on Lady Gaga's 'Just dance' on top volume. Lucy was little surprised when Maggie joined her

At first everyone complained, except Maggie who started to sing along with Lucy and after a while everyone joined. In few seconds whole gang was singing loudly with Lucy and Maggie _._

Lena sat dumbfounded as she listened to Kara's voice. It was her new favourite thing in the world. Hearing Kara Danvers, this fluffy ray of sunshine sing.

They started with 'Just Dance' and moved to 'Pocker Face' singing loudly. While everyone was singing and Lena was too busy staring at Kara she found herself softly humming at the song.

Taylor Swifts 'Shake it off' was fifth song. Even though everyone was exhausted from singing they were determined to finish it. Lena didn't mind loud music at all while that meant that she could listen to Kara's sweet voice. 

"Okay that's enough Luce." Alex yelled over music.

Winn plugged in his flash drive and put on [I got you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s05TJm1njJ8) just to relax under steady beats of music. Passed over 3 hours. Kara passed out in a backseat, on a Lena's shoulder under beats of [Hit The Road Jack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c1HZmzITQ44). Lena shifted into a little more comfortable position to let blonde lean back to her, so she could sleep better. Once Kara's back was pressed at Lena's front she snuggled further into Lena, her head resting on emerald-eyed girl's chest. Lena felt little alarmed, but soon relaxed into blonde as she drifted to sleep as well. 

Lena woke up into Coldplay's 'Hymn of the weekend'. She wasn't a fan of Coldplay but.. something about this song reminded her Kara, and it always warmed her heart. Kara was still sleeping. So was Alex, her head resting on Maggie's lap. Winn was drooling on James's shoulder and Lucy was giggling quietly at James's frown. Song ended and begun [Huff + Puff](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ApN1cZoiX4w) which woke Kara up. She straightened immediately when she saw Lena. 

"Oh god, I'm so sorry..." Kara started to apologise when Lena cut her off

"It's quite alright, Kara. Don't worry I slept myself as well." she smiled and Kara let out a sigh of relief.

"Here, at left" Winn pointed at secondary road leading into the woods. Lucy turned to left driving on the abandoned road. 

"Why roads leading to haunted houses must be always that creepy?" Kara complained and Lena chuckled.

"Relax Kara, all abandoned roads look same" Alex commented, stroking Maggie's hair.

Kara muttered something and everyone laughed.

"Fuck" Lucy groaned and stopped the car.

"What is it?" Lena asked and straightening up.

"The way is blocked... There's fallen tree." Lucy said getting out of the car after killing the engine.

"Get your asses out, bitches. We're going to take a walk" she said and opened doors of backseat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too tired to check it, and I'm gonna throw up of painkillers. I'll check it later. 
> 
> Also I'll update quickly. Much love. XO


	2. Day One: Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's new chapter with a more SuperCorp... enjoy folks.

"Are you shooting already?" Maggie asked when James turned camera towards her.

"Yeah, why not. We're close... right?" James turned cam at Winn.

"I guess? I wasn't planning to walk this part of way. We might need an hour, or so." Winn said not looking up from his phone.

"What time is it?" Alex asked no one in particular.

"It's almost 8. We should hurry up if we want to get to the house before the sunset." Lena answered.

Everyone picked up pace. Nobody wanted to stay in the woods when there would be darkness. It was getting darker when they finally reached the house.

Squad stood in front of the large gloomy house. Lucy stared at house wide eyed.

"Geez... this isn't house... it's more like a..." Lucy was cut of by Lena

"Mansion" she offered "No. Yeah.. it's large house but mansions are much larger.." Lena looked at Lucy. She detected something like a tombstone near the tree in front of house and walked towards it. She removed branches and looked at tombstone. There was text on it, it was old and almost ruined but Lena could read it anyways.

 _ **"Enter at your own risk. Touch nothing and nothing will touch you."**_ Lena read out loud and everyone turned towards her. "Someone has a sense of humor." Lena added dryly.

"How nice of them to warn us.." Alex scoffed and Kara shushed her.

"Do not do that!" 

"Oh please Kara, it's just a stone.."

"She's right." Lena stepped in "Don't scoff at haunted houses. Respect the possibility of the paranormal. We don't know whats inside yet..." Alex held up her hands in surrender.

"Whatever. Okay guys, before we enter this creepy house let me announce few rules." Lucy said and everyone groaned, except Kara. Puppy blonde was eager for new information.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm not joking here." Lucy said and cleared her throat.

"Rule #1. Don't go alone. Anywhere! Ok, I get it. You are Mr. or Ms. Macho Man/Woman and can bench press your own weight and then some, but believe me, this is one time you should believe that there is safety in numbers and all the muscles in the world may not help you kick butt here. Yeah Kara, I'm looking at you. Besides, why not let the ghostly presence occupy itself with someone other than you. Can you say "extra helpings...?"

"Did you read that in internet?" Winn asked but Lucy shushed him.

"Let me finish chipmunk. Rule #2. Don't separate members of the group. This should be a no brainier. Operate on the belief that there is strength and safety in numbers; separate and you dilute your power. This truism has lasted for eons for good reason."

"Aye, look who become group leader!" Maggie teased and Lucy sighed.

"I'm leader only in those groups where's involved sex." Lucy grinned and Kara frowned, while everyone was giggling.

"#3. Don't sleep in separate rooms. This means separating members of the group. See rule #2. And why on earth would you consider sleeping, anyway? You're in a haunted house! Sleep can only mean trouble."

"Are you serious right now?! There's no way I'm gonna sleep with all of you" Alex groaned

"But!" Lucy raised her voice "In our case, since we're gonna spend here 3 days we can't make it without sleep. So we're going to separate on two.. Okay fine, 3 rooms. James and Winn will sleep in one room. Me, Maggie and Alex together. And Puppy Danvers and Lena together." Lucy said and Lena shot her dead stare. But she didn't minded.

She gave Lena _'You'll say thank you later babe'_  look and continued with her speech.

"#4. Do ditch the high heels. Everybody. There's going to be some running going on here and I have yet to see anyone win a race in high heels. Need I say more?"

"Oh, thanks god you said it Luce, or I was gonna run in an old empty house with a high heels!" James teased Lucy punched him.

"Shush you! Rule #5. Don't answer the knock at door. There is never anyone, or anything you want to see on the other side of said door. Think apparitions, ghosts, creepy dripping things, etc. You got it?" Lucy asked and everyone nodded.

"#6. Don't investigate strange sounds. No baby cries, no wolf howls, no creaking floors should get you to move from the spot you are rooted to. They are a ploy. And don't send someone else to investigate either. That means separating. Separate and you have violated rule # 2 once again. Just take comfort in the belief, no matter how slim, that it's probably the wind or the house settling."

"Lucy this is just old house. And rumors. Do you really think we're gonna face something paranormal?" Maggie asked.

"That's the best case scenario Mags." Lucy explained and continued "Now, let's get in. I'm gonna explain everything on way." Lucy said and marched towards house.

Everyone followed her while they were listening to her rules.

"Now, close and lock all outside doors and windows. Lock them tight and lock them quickly. No lingering to look at the view outside. There is rarely anything except fog rising around the haunted house or an ominous full moon, anyway. You usually can't see more than two feet out. Besides there is never anyone/thing out there that you should let come in. So now, move your asses. oh and.. one more thing, open all doors inside the house. Quickly! Before the sun goes down. Bad things usually lurk behind closed doors and they give rise to all sorts of noises which makes you want to go and investigate, which we have already discussed. See how circular this all is? Now move folks, soon gonna get darker!"

Lucy pushed everyone forward and they went to lock outside doors and open inside ones. Once it was all done they gathered in living room and settled on the large couch. James was setting his cameras. He set four. One in living room, and other three in their bedrooms.

"Don't look in the mirrors. This one is easily overlooked and hard to resist, since you are going to automatically look in mirrors that you pass. Vanity rules, but resist the temptation to look. Mirrors in a haunted house are usually a gateway that allows something unpleasant to trade their equally unpleasant world for yours. Turn all mirrors to the wall or cover them with fabric. Don't, however, break them. That carries another set of nasty consequences."

Lucy said and begun to turn mirrors towards the wall carefully. Lena who didn't make a single comment about Lucy's rules was doing the same. Covering large mirrors with a even larger fabric. Alex and Maggie were on the second floor, preparing their bedrooms. James and Winn were in living room. Checking views of cameras in laptop. Once everyone gathered in the living room Lucy continued with her rules.

"Don't get in the back of the group if you should ever have to explore said haunted house in a pack walking single file. The person in back is always snatched first, disappearing into the fireplace, the closet, the trap door under the stairs...you get the picture. Stay close to the front, but not in front. Whether you are the very last or the very first in line, the same thing happens!"

"Lucy! Relax, please. It's just and old house. Let's just lit fire in fireplace and play something" Alex said and everyone nodded.

Lucy glared at her friends, "Fine! as you wish, but remember, I warned you... So.. you said fireplace right, since here's no electricity we need some firewood." 

"I'm not going anywhere" Maggie said and sat next to Alex on the couch.

"Nether am I" said James not even looking up from computer.

"I'm already busy" Winn said and Lena sighed.

"What a gentlemen!" Lena scoffed and stood up, putting on her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Kara asked as she stood up too.

"To get some firewood apparently" Lena answered and marched towards the exit.

"Jerks" Kara muttered and putt on her jacket rushing after Lena

 

* * *

 

 

"Lena, wait for me." Kara cried from behind running up to her.

Lena turned around and looked at Kara.

"It's fine, Kara. I got this..." she tried but Kara wasn't planning to go anywhere.

"No, It's fine. I want to help... if you don't mind. And Lucy said this thing about separating and I thought... err, I'm.. well since we're gonna sleep together, no, I didn't mean _sleep_ , I mean... we're gonna sleep in one room,so.. and I thought.. maybe I could help you out, or something ...?" Kara's rambling was cut short with Lena's quiet laugh.

"I got it Kara, relax. Let's go then?" She offered and Kara nodded blushing furiously. 

They went near the house, collecting broken branches for fireplace. It was already dark and Lena turned on flashlight. Lucy was right. It was very dark and slowly fog begun to raise. Kara wasn't type of coward but she didn't liked it either. Lena saw how anxious Kara was and picked up last of the branches.

"I think it's quite enough for this night, let's get back. It't getting cold outside." Lena said to Kara and she could swear she saw how blonde let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"Yeah, um... you're right. Let's go." she nodded and picked up rest of the branches. 

They went inside. Everyone was sitting around the old coffee table. Which was standing between two couches. On one couch were Alex and Maggie, on the other James and Winn. While Kara was setting fire in the fireplace, Lucy waltzed into living room with a two bottles of scotch.

"I thought you two were...  _busy_ " she said looking over at Kara and Lena

"I thought you were following rules." Lena said teasing Lucy back

"Yeah, what about _'Lock the door's and not let anyone in'_?" Kara mimicked Lucy and she threw at her  her phone. Kara caught it in the air with a triumphant grin and everyone laughed at Lucy's pout.

"That's not fair.." she mumbled and sat between Maggie and Alex.

Winn poured scotch in five glasses, he knew Kara wasn't drinking, so as him. He handed everyone glasses and sat back, next to James.

"Let's play!" Lucy shouted "Truth or dare"

"I'll pass" Lena mumbled and landed in the armchair, near the fireplace.

"Why not Luthor? are you scared that we might expose your dirty little secrets?" James said smirking. Lena knew that he was challenging her.

"I don't have any secrets" she answered nonchalantly, taking a sip from her tumbler.

"That's great, then play with us." he said with a smug grin on his face.

"Fine" Lena answered glaring at him.

"James, truth or dare?" Alex looked at him. James tilted his had not breaking eye contact with Lena

"Truth" James answered 

"Tell us your crush's name" Alex said and now James looked at her. Then he looked at Kara who was sitting between him and Winn

"Kara" James admitted shamelessly. Lucy looked at him, not really believing it. She looked over at her best friend. Lena was sitting silently, but Lucy knew how good poker face Lena had. Kara was sitting confused.

"Wait, Kara.. you mean our Kara?" Winn asked 

"It's my turn!" James said dismissing Winn's question. "Kara... truth or dare?" 

"Dare" Kara answered quickly, avoiding to expose her crush on Lena.

"I dare you.... to stand up and kiss most attractive person in this room" Lena almost choked on scotch and James smirked. "With a tongue" He added. James was sure that Kara still liked him. It was perfect opportunity to piss off Lena. Kara's eyes widened, there was only one person in this room she wanted to kiss. James saw it coming. After all blonde told him about her feelings and he was sure it would be him. He didn't liked Lena anyways, so he didn't cared if he'd hurt her feelings. What he didn't saw coming was how Kara stood up and approached armchair where Lena was sitting, she leaned forward and brushed her lips against Lena's. Lucy was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Kiss was short but it was hot. Kara pulled away straightening, shocked by her own boldness.

"He said with a tongue, Kara" Lucy reminded her with a smug grin.  Kara looked at Lena, asking for permission. Lena sat her tumbler on coffee table. Kara took it as yes and straddled Lena's lap. Cupping her cheeks she kissed her again. This time kiss was more forceful and more desperate, as if Kara was waiting for it decades. Kara nibbled gently on Lena's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Access was granted immediately as Kara didn't missed a beat and darted her tongue inside of Lena's mouth. Her tongue was hot and demanding, exploring every inch of Lena's mouth.

Lena was dumbfounded. She thought that Kara would kiss James, but next second Kara was standing front of her and leaning in for kiss. It seemed like centuries for her before Kara kissed her. God, and it was nothing like she experienced before. It was like a fireworks on her lips. She couldn't say a word when Kara pulled away. Her brain short-circulated when Kara was going in for another kiss. She didn't even heard how Lucy said something. Second kiss was different. It was more hot, and more... intimate. When she felt Kara's tongue in her mouth her knees weakened. Lena was glad she was sitting. She didn't knew how bold her little puppy Kara could be. Her kiss was addictive and she couldn't get enough. Her hand's roamed and found it's way on Kara's hips. They pulled away, when they heard Maggie's and Lucy's wolf whistles. They just parted and stared at each other. 

However they were distracted by loud noise, coming from second floor. Everyone stood up alarmed. Alex was just going upstairs when Lucy yelled.

"No! don't go. I told you, no investigating any strange sounds."

"For god's sake" Ales grunted and rushed upstairs with a flashlight. Maggie followed her steps. So did Lena and Kara. Lucy groaned when James and Winn followed them as well. She wasn't going to stay here alone, so she hurried after them. What they found upstairs was Lena's completely wet sleeping bag. She groaned and turned towards her friends.

"Okay, this is not funny. Who from you idiots did it?" She asked, no.. more... demanded ...?

"Don't look at me, It's not my work." James said holding up his hands in surrender

"Neither of us would do it" Maggie said "That's cruel, considering that it would left you without a sleeping place."

"We are ALONE in this goddamned house Maggie, who else would do that? a ghost?" Lena was annoyed beyond compare.

"Maybe it was." Winn said and Lena looked at him as if he was from space.

"Oh god" Lena muttered and pinched bridge of her nose. "And where on earth I'm gonna sleep now?" she wondered out loud

"Um... mine is large enough, you can sleep with me... I mean, if you don't mind" Kara offered, not still recovered from their mind-blowing kiss.

Before Lena could respond Lucy jumped up.

"Perfect! let's get back to the living room then" She said and waltzed out of the Kara's and Lena's room before Lena could find an excuse to decline blonde's offer.

Others followed her, little confused about what just happened.

 

* * *

 

It was already late. Everyone was tired, so they went to their rooms to get some sleep. Lucy winked at Lena when she was entering her room with Kara. She rolled her eyes at her best friend and closed the door.

"So, you think I'm most attractive person in the room?" Lena asked once she was inside of the sleeping bag with Kara.

"It's a fact, not my opinion" Kara answered. she could feel how blush was creeping up her neck.

Lena looked at her amused. She caressed Kara's cheeks, with a small smile on her face.

"You're so beautiful..." Lena said, when her fingers touched Kara's lips.

"Lena?" she heard Kara's voice. Small but full of something she couldn't put a finger on.

"Hmm?" Lena couldn't look away from Kara's now darkened eyes.

"May I kiss you?" she asked, little hesitant

In response Lena surged forward, closing gap between them and brushed her lips against Kara's. Blonde responded eagerly. She was devouring Lena, shifting quickly, so she could straddle Lena's hips. When Lena came up for air, Kara didn't wasted time and continued leaving hot kisses down Lena's neck. She nibbled on Lena's pulse point and soft moan escaped Lena's mouth. Which encouraged Kara to continue. She sucked hard on Lena's soft flesh, marking her. However moment was broken, when they heard someone screaming in the hallway of the second floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sorry, I love cliffhangers


	3. Day Two: Screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right where we left off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am. Sorry for being little late, I had some work to do... enjoy

It was around 2 am, when silence in the house was abruptly broken by woman's loud scream. Everyone shot up, rushing out in the hallway.

"What are you yelling about?" Kara asked when she saw Alex and Lucy in hallway. Soon Winn and James emerged, and Maggie poked her head through the door.

"What? we thought it was you!" Lucy said offended.

"Luce, this is not funny." Lena said seriously

"Exactly! It's not funny at all!" Lucy spun on her heel facing boys.

"Boys.." she said giving them suspicious look.

"This is ridiculous, it was a woman's voice" James rolled his eyes

"Winn could make that sound easily!" Lucy said and Winn gasped

"Excuse me? are you serious right now?" Winn exclaimed offended

"Okay, enough!" Lena said loudly to shush both of her friends. "It's not leading anywhere so stop arguing and go back to sleep. Whoever 'mysterious screamer' was, better keep their mouth shut, I'm trying to sleep here." She turned around and left squad, entering her room and slipping into sleeping bag.

"Little Luthor is right guys, let's get back to sleep" Maggie said, dragging Alex with her, back to their room.

"Ugh.. whatever. Night boys." Lucy said following Alex's and Maggie's path.

James shrugged and went with Winn back to their room when their heard scream again. They jumped up and sound of scream.

It was definitely woman's voice. And it was terrifying. James and Winn looked at each other in horror. Girls walked out in the hallway again, with a annoyed looks on their faces. When they saw how Winn nearly fainted they understood it wasn't joke.

"I bet it was from outside" James said looking at girls. Lena putt on her jacket and picked up flashlight.

"Where are you going?" Kara asked, she was already anxious about scream. Now Lena was going somewhere.

"I want to know where sound came from, maybe someone needs help." she answered seriously.

"No way! What have I said about strange sounds and separations?" Lucy said crossing her arms.

"She's right, maybe someone needs help.." Alex said, not believing in ghost theory either.

"Are you an idiot? What on earth woman must be doing in the middle of the forest at this time?! Don't you find it extremely suspicious?" Lucy balked, staring at Lena.

"That's why I'm going to check it, what would happen? in worst case it could be just wolves or coyotes" Lena muttered, looking up at ceiling

"Fine, but when you guys end up dead or possessed by demon, I'll say I have told you so!" 

Lena went downstairs with Kara holding her hand. Nobody planned to go to sleep while Lena and Kara were going to investigate. Alex followed her sister, with Maggie by her side. Lucy was walking between James and Winn, refusing to walk behind them. Lena and Kara were already in hall.  She looked out from the window next to front door. It was fog outside, only thing she could see though white veil around them, was faint outline of full moon.

Lena heard scream again and opened doors. It was definitely coming from outside. It wasn't really like a scream. It looked like a _lamentation_ , some kind of horrifying scream of woe. Fog was so thick Lena barely could see end of the porch. She stepped out, but was stopped by Kara who was holding her hand in a death grip.

"Don't go" Kara said barely above a whisper. Lena smiled at her and cupped her cheek, caressing it tenderly.

"Don't worry, Kara. I'll be back in a minute. I'll just see if there's someone who needs help." at that Lena pressed chaste kiss on Kara's lips and marched forward slowly. Kara refused to let Lena go alone, so she hurried after her, followed by Alex and Maggie. Lucy was standing at the doorstep trying to convince her wayward friend to come back. But when Kara disappeared in the fog with Lena, Alex wasn't listening anymore. Maggie wasn't letting her girlfriend alone so she followed Alex without a doubt.

Lucy groaned loudly before she turned her flashlight on and stepped in a fog, rushing after her friends.

Winn and James looked at each other.

"Let's go, we can't let them go alone" James said, not even waiting for Winn's answer and hurrying after girls.

"Why fog? couldn't it be a snow?" Winn asked himself and followed James.

Finally Alex managed to reunite with Kara. Lena was looking around trying to see, or hear something, what might give her directions where to go. She could swear she saw woman's silhouette walking near them. Lena was scared. Okay fine she was terrified. But she couldn't resist to unexplainable urge to keep walking. She slowly let go of Kara's hand, while blonde was distracted by conversation with Alex and Maggie.

They were wrapped in a thick fog and didn't noticed how Lena slipped away. Lucy let out a sigh of relief when she finally found girls.

"Finally, you idiots scared me! I tripped over the rock twice... fuck. Hey, where's Lena?!" she asked and Kara looked over to look at Lena but there was no one.

"She was here!" Alex exclaimed looking around, trying to see something but only thing she saw was white, thick fog around her. She was standing mere inches away from her friends but she still struggled to see their faces properly.

"How you bitches managed to lost Lena?" Lucy grumbled, crying out her best friends name, over and over but answer didn't came.

"I swear she was here few seconds ago!" Kara said, looking around frantically.

"Oh you're here, We barely found you..." Winn squinted when she reached girls.

"Didn't you guys lost Lena? We could hear your yelling from the other end of the world" James said looking at girls

"You heard? she must be somewhere far.. or... or... oh my poor little baby. I'll choke you all, if something happens to Lena! " Lucy threatened and walked forward crying out Lena's name. Everyone followed her, yelling for Lena on top of their lungs.  

Ten minutes passed and Kara found Lena's jacket, she called for others showing them what she found. 

"Oh god..." Kara muttered and buried her face in her hands.

"Maybe she's just tricking us." James said, shaking his head in confusion

"I'd believe in it, if only we weren't talking about Lena..." Alex said looking over at Kara, who looked as if she was about to have a panick attack.

"Keep going, she must be somewhere near" Lucy said refusing to give up. They kept yelling Lena's name and looking around, with a flashlights trying to catch a glimpse of Lena somewhere.

 

* * *

 

 

 Lena stopped listening when she caught a dark silhouette at the corner of her eye. She looked around and heard her name. She heard quiet cries.

"Please, help"

It was woman's voice. Lena walked to sound cries, and she stopped when cries stopped. She found herself alone standing in gloomy white fog. She looked around realizing she was separated from her friends.

She was going to call for her friends, when soft cries distracted her once again. Lena walked towards the sound of cries and soon she saw little girl sitting on the ground with back to her.

She was wearing white nightgown, her long dark hair cascaded down her shoulders. Girl was hugging her knees, sobbing quietly. Lena approached her slowly. She knew it was going to end bad for her but she couldn't resist the urge.

"Hey.. hey are you okay?" she asked softly, trying to not to startle the girl. Girl went silent.

Lena knew, she'd probably regret what she was going to do now but she did it anyways. She put her hand on girls shoulder and keeled behind her. Child lifted her head up and looked at Lena.

Girl was barely six. She had dark blue eyes, and had a little scar on her left eyebrow. Little girl looked at Lena with a pleading eyes.

"Please, please get me out of here. I'm scared." she said and Lena's heart dropped in her stomach. She moved to kneel front of girl, holding both of her hands. Her hands were icy cold, and child's skin was deadly pale. It was unusually cold for summer night. Lena took of her jacket and wrapped around little girl.

"What are you doing here, sweetheart? are you alone?" she asked softly.

Child was about to answer, when they heard whoosh of air behind them. It was impossible to see anything through the fog. Girl started shivering.

"He's here! He's Here! He's gonna punish us! " Girl started to cry

"Who? who's here darling?" Lena asked, trying to calm child down

"We must hide" girl shot up abruptly, looking behind Lena. Lena stood up as well and turned around to see what girl was staring at. Dark, tall silhouette disappeared immediately but Lena could saw it at corner of her eye. When she turned around to face girl she didn't saw anyone. There was only her jacket, lying on the ground. She looked around trying to find girl anywhere but she couldn't.

Lena's sight was caught by a same thing that distracted her from a girl. She wasn't thinking, she just rushed after the dark shape into the deep fog, trying to cut the chase and finally find person who decided to play games with her.

 

* * *

 

 

 Passed two hours and Lena still wasn't found. Lucy and Kara were desperate but they couldn't find Lena anywhere. 

"Luce, Kar... soon gonna be a sunrise. We should return to house. When fog passes we can look for her then." Alex said, trying to convince Lucy and Kara to stop running around in circles.

"Alex's right, we can't find her until fog passes, and there's no signal to call her so please, let's get back to house" Maggie said looking around

"Yeah, it's pointless to look for her, when we barely see each other" James added. 

"Maybe she's already in house, waiting for us?" Winn offered weakly.

After a short argument, they finally convinced Lucy and Kara to go back to house. They decided to look for Lena after sunrise. What they didn't expected was, Lena standing in the living room, staring at the fire in the fireplace. 

"Lena!" Kara almost screamed as she rushed towards her, pulling her into a tight hug. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara's waist.

"We were looking for you for two hours! Two fucking hours Lena. Where the fuck you were?!" Lucy asked annoyed. She was terrified of thought that Lena might get hurt. Or worse.

"I think I saw something and walked towards it, I wanted to know what it was.. but I got lost and couldn't find you.. so after a long wandering I found my way towards house..." Lena explained when Kara released her from a death grip. Kara stepped back, she was little embarrassed of her overeager reaction. "I just returned myself... I wanted to go and look for you guys but I was alone and fog was getting thicker so I figured it would be better idea if I waited for you here. So I was waiting for you. I'm sorry if I scared you" Lena said sincerely

"See! I told ya" Winn said looking at Lucy

"Whatever, let's go to sleep. I'm tired" Lucy mumbled and went upstairs. Others followed her path as well. 

Once Lena and Kara were alone in _their_ room, Kara finally spoke,

"Lena, where have you been? We were calling you for two hours... could you not hear us?" Kara was still little scared and now also confused. Lena merely shrugged in response.

"I don't know Kara... really, It happened so fast, I don't even remember when I left you. I just... heard this voice and... went towards it." Lena said and Kara tilted her head

"How you got to house?" she asked, still little curious. Since she knew how they struggled finding their way back to house as well.

"I don't even remember.. at one minute I was next to you and next second I was standing in the middle of the nowhere. I guess I just adapt quickly?" Lena offered small smile.

"Okay, whatever it was let's think about it tomorrow..." Kara said and joined Lena in the sleeping bag. Blonde rolled over, wrapping her arm around Lena's waist.

"Is this okay?" she asked barely above a whisper, Lena scooted back, pressing her back to Kara's front and taking Kara's hand intertwining their fingers. 

"It's perfect" Lena whispered and Kara let out a breath, didn't knew she was holding. She rested her head against Lena's neck and closed her eyes.

 

* * *

 

 It was already afternoon when Lena woke up. She felt somehow exhausted. She didn't knew why. Maybe for lack of sleep? Or of wandering in the fog at 4 am? That's it. Yeah. She tried to sit up but something was holding her. Someone was holding her. Kara was holding Lena for her dear life. Her face nuzzled in Lena's hair.

 _I'm tired anyways right? few hours of sleep won't hurt..._ Lena thought and drifted back to sleep, snuggling into Kara further.

Meanwhile Lucy was already up. She went downstairs, straight into the living room, where James and Winn were already settled.

"What are you two doing?" Lucy asked, still rubbing her eyes.

"We're watching what we've filmed last night..." James said not looking up.

"Why? to see what? our scared to death faces?" Lucy scoffed, and landed on the couch in front of boys.

"No... Winn thinks all that stuff about Lena was little suspicious, so we're looking for part when Lena came back here" James said and Lucy shot up.

"You're what? what that even means chipmunk?" Lucy looked at Winn.

"It's nothing, I just... wait, playback a little..." Winn said and James obeyed.

"Look, here's she." Winn said and Lucy approached to look at screen.

"She came in... how mysterious!" Lucy snorted.

"Wait, look at time.. she came hour earlier before us." Winn said pointing at corner where was time.

"So what?" Lucy asked and Winn and James shared a look

"Speed up.." Winn asked.

"See? she didn't even flinched for whole hour! she was standing in front of fireplace whole hour. Here! here we are, there's Kara and she turns around..." Winn said and looked at Lucy. She was dumbfounded, trying to explain Lena's behavior somehow.

"Are you sure this isn't camera's glitch?" Lucy asked James, who sighed and shook his head, no.

"No, time passes normally. This is not a glitch." James answered and furrowed his brows.

"What are you looking at kids?" Maggie asked, when she walked in with Alex.

"We um.." James tried but Lucy cut him off,

"Nothing! how you slept babes?" she asked giving Winn and James warning look. _If you say anything I'll cut your throat_ look, both men went silent.

"Like a baby.." Alex said looking at Maggie, who was blushing now.

"Oh please!" James muttered and Alex threw at him a pillow.

"How you guys slept?" Maggie asked crossing her legs. 

"We all slept perfect!" Lucy answered before Winn and James could say something. Maggie looked at them arching her eye brow.

She was going to ask what was wrong with them when Kara and Lena walked in.

"Hey there sleepy heads!" Alex greeted them with a smug grin. "Did you slept well? or... should I ask did you slept at all?" Maggie teased.

"I slept pretty nice... god, I'm hungry" Kara said, landing on the couch. Lena settled in _her_ armchair, dropping her head back.

"What is it babe?" Lucy asked, looking at Lena.

"Ugh.. nothing I'm just feeling little off. I need food and coffee!" Lena whined and tilted her head slightly, staring at ceiling.

"Um.. we have pizza.. but  I'm not sure about coffee" James said.

"Whatever, just bring it" Maggie said, dropping her head back as well.

Everyone was pretty hungry. But not like Kara. She practically devoured whole pizza. Thanks god, she was prepared for her fast metabolism, so she bought enough food for everyone. Once they were done they sat in silence for while. They were discussing screams they heard last night. Lucy was watching Lena carefully. Her best friend looked tired, she was paler than usual, and sinisterly quiet all day.

Lena stood up in the middle of the conversation and walked towards kitchen. Lucy excused herself, and hurried after Lena. She was waiting for that private moment whole day.

Lena was standing at kitchen sink, staring out of the window.

"Lena, are you okay?" Lucy asked, not really sure how to ask her best friend, why she was standing whole hour and staring at the fireplace like a creep.

Lena didn't looked around. She didn't even responded so Lucy called for her again.

"Lena?" she said quietly. She was little scared... okay, terrified of Lena's behavior. She approached her and put her hand on Lena's shoulder.

"Hey, Lena.." Lucy turned around Lena slightly to face her.

"Hmm?" Lena looked at Lucy and blinked few times.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked concerned. Lena smiled at her warmly.

"I'm okay Lucy... I'm just slightly exhausted, that's all." Lena assured her, but Lucy wasn't buying it. _Lucy?!_ Lena didn't called her Lucy. It was always Luce. All her friends were calling her Luce. Not Lucy.

"Fuck with this challenge. If you feel bad, we can leave right now." she offered, but Lena waved it off.

"I'm fine Lucy. Promise. Don't worry.."

Lena turned around, to face her best friend fully. She caressed Lucy's cheek and smiled at her brightly. Lucy could see something was off. She could see something dark behind Lena's eyes. Lena wrapped her arms around Lucy's neck and nuzzled her face into crook of Lucy's neck.

That was it! Lucy knew Lena wasn't person who was fond of physical affections. Lucy wrapped her arms around Lena's waist, her eyebrows furrowed in thoughts.

"Babe, are you sure you're okay?" she asked concerned. Lena pulled away and smiled at her.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Lucy knew that Lena was lying to her. She decided to keep quiet and watch for her for a while. After all, maybe Lena was really just tired...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically this day isn't really over.... so maybe I'll add extra chapter? I don't know yet, but if so... next chapter might be a bit longer.


	4. Day Two: A good witness is a dead witness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squad explores house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!: In this chapter will be mentioned some violence against children. (Tortures, rape, murder) If this kind of things triggering you, you better stop reading. There's some dub/con smut in this chapter too so keep yourself warned and stay safe.
> 
> I warned you. Thank you for reading along.

"Instead of sitting here like ducks, we better go exploring house" Lucy offered.

It was afternoon and they were dying from boredom. Everyone agreed. They decided to start from basement. Inside door of the basement was locked, so they went to the backyard, to enter from there. James bursted though the door easily. He looked over to her friends with a smug grin, to which Lena rolled her eyes, and Lucy chuckled.

At least.. she's still disgusted by James. Lucy thought for herself and entered basement with her friends.

The basement was deep underground, and stairs leading down were, old and long. From the beginning it seems like it was entrance of hell. It gave them goosebumps. Finally they reached end of the stairs. It was dark inside. And way more cold than outside. They were looking around, scanning basement. It was quite large. It looked more like a hall, than basement. There was chains hanging from the ceiling.

"What those are for?" Maggie asked, when she saw thick handcuffs on the end of the chains.

"It was for children" Lena's voice send shivers down Maggie's spine. She wasn't expecting anyone to answer.

"For who?" Lucy asked, with a wide eyes. James and Winn looked at each other.

"Once here was an orphanage" Lena said, pausing to gather herself together. Memories of orphanage flashed before her eyes. This was strange. It wasn't only her memories.. but also... as if she could see one of those kid's memories about this place. "It was closed in early 70's when government find out they were..." Lena paused, looking for proper word to describe it "punishing children..."

"Punishing?" Kara furrowed her brows. Lena looked around, gesturing with her hands towards chains.

"House was holding a couple. Someone, Constantine Holloway and his wife. They weren't only torturing children, but Mr. Holloway was accused in raping of little girls." Lena said and looked around. Feeling lucky she didn't ended up in orphanage like this.

Alex raised her brows in shock

"Oh my god.." Lucy muttered

"When he was arrested, he confessed in murder. He drowned 7 years old girl in the well. In the woods near the house. However court never had enough proves to change him guilty" Lena continued "There's rumors, that he was murdered. A week later from his release."

"Jesus..." Maggie mumbled under her breath.

"How do you know all of that?" Winn asked, he was shocked.

"I have made research, about the house and it's history before coming here." Lena answered nonchalantly.

"What else do you know?" James asked suspiciously. Lena sighed.

"I don't think you want to hear about it.." she responded quickly.

"What does that mean?" Alex asked, raising eyebrow.

"It means, that you might not want to hear about, how this kids were tortured and murdered." Lena shot back. She knew something was off. Since James wasn't taking eyes off of her.

"I certainly don't want to know about it" Kara said, already disturbed by amount of information she just received. 

"Do you know who killed him?" Winn asked about Mr. Holloway.

"No. I just know by rumors, that someone cut his throat and pushed him down the well. Where he had drowned little girl. But.. those are just rumors. Bodies were never found. His wife committed suicide after a year from his supposed murder. Right after when she gave birth to a child. She strangled her newborn child and buried in backyard. She set on his grave a rock, to hide his grave. But police dog dig child out anyways. Before she hanged herself in attic she killed children and buried them in the basement. Right where we're standing. She died quickly, after all choking is not that painful. Kids, on the other hand...She wasn't that merciful to them. She took her time, torturing them one by one. Cutting out their eyes. Cutting off their, hair, limbs. Ripping off their nails, teeth and such. If you look good enough you can find pictures from scene in the internet."

"Ugh, for god's sake Lena! stop it!" Alex groaned in disgust. Image of tortures flashing before her eyes.

Winn turned around and threw up. James hurried to him, rubbing his back. Kara emerged beside him immediately, holding his forehead.

"Are you fine there?" Maggie asked concerned.

Winn straightened and wiped his mouth. His eyes were red.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine." he mumbled

"I sorry Winn..." Lena looked at him with a sincere concern. Or so they thought.

"It's okay.. let's just get out of here already" he said heading towards the stairs.

Others followed him, without a word.

"Let's go to attic" Lucy said "I want to see where that bitch died."

"I pass" Alex said, sitting down on the couch. Next to almost passed out Winn.

"Yeah, me too. I heard enough" James added, settling next to Winn.

"I'm in." Maggie said looking at Lucy. Lena didn't said anything she just went upstairs with Lucy and Maggie. Kara however, wasn't really pleased with idea but she followed them anyways.

They stood front of the door, that was leading to attic.

"Any more creepy stories you want to share?" Maggie asked teasingly

"Depends" Lena said.

"Depends on what?" Maggie's curiosity getting best of her.

"If you want to throw up too" Lena smiled teasingly and Maggie chuckled, holding her hand up in surrender.

"Fine Luthor, lead the way.." Maggie said and gestured towards door. Lena shook her head and opened door, marching upstairs, followed by Kara, Lucy and Maggie.

Attic was dark and dusty. There was old boxes all around and only window was covered by dirt. Window was quite large and circular. Kara approached cleaned window with old fabric. Room lit up immediately.

"Good job, little Danvers" Maggie said, looking around.

Lucy opened one of the box, only to find various types of thongs. Followed by several sizes of pliers, tongs and hooks. Knives, needles, whips, lashes, rods, switches, the cat o' nine tails and sjambok.

Most of them, was covered by rust. She took one and Lena looked at her.

"You better don't touch them" Lena said and Lucy turned around

"Why?" she asked, looking at Lena. She approached and looked at instruments closer.

"It's stainless steel Lucy.." she said, waiting for Lucy to understand, what was the catch.

"But those are..." Lucy furrowed her brows and Lena sighed.

"This is not a rust, It's dried blood" Lena said and Lucy immediately dropped pliers, jumping back.

"Oh, my..." Lucy was rubbing her hands against her jeans.

Maggie emerged beside Lena, looking inside of the box. She was scanning everything inside of it, not wanting to touch them.

"So, this is their.. torturing, stuff?" she looked at Lena. She shrugged.

"I guess so..." Lena answered

Kara, pulled large fabric of wooden construction and stared at it. Then she looked at Lena, who seemed to know, what it was for.

"What is this?" Lucy asked curiously, once she recovered from rubbing her hands hysterically. Lena sighed and shook her head, in a mixture of disappointment and anger.

"It's called Chinese water torture.." Lena said and Maggie looked at her.

"Any details, please?"

"Ugh.. it's a process in which water is slowly dripped onto a person's forehead, allegedly driving the restrained victim insane. This form of torture was first described under a different name by Hippolytus de Marsiliis in Italy in the 15th or 16th century."

"And they were doing this to kids?!" Kara exclaimed, frown of rage forming on her face.

Lucy pulled of fabric from boxes, only to find little cage, full of skeletons of rats. There was few bowls, placed beside cage.

"Ew.." she said and all three woman, turned towards her.

"And what's that for? they were torturing rats too?" Maggie scoffed, disgusted from it all.

"No. According to the bowls...They were probably for Rat torture" Lena said and girls looked at her. Lena groaned.

"You should take a history class when we'll be back to the college."

"Okay smartass, what a Rat torture?" Lucy asked, rolling her eyes.

"Rat torture is the use of rats to torture a victim by encouraging them to attack and eat the victim alive, obviously."

"Obviously?" Kara's face scrunched in disgust.

"Yes, well.... It's called the "Rats Dungeon", or "Dungeon of the Rats", was a feature of the Tower of London alleged by Roman Catholic writers from the Elizabethan era. During the Dutch Revolt, Diederik Sonoy, an ally of William the Silent, is documented to have used a method where a pottery bowl filled with rats was placed open side down on the naked body of a prisoner. When hot charcoal was piled on the bowl, the rats would "gnaw into the very bowels of the victim" in an attempt to escape the heat. That's one way of cruel tortures..." Lena said, her brows furrowing at the thought of those kids, that were tortured by such cruel methods. 

"Uhmm.. Lena? Do you know what's that for?" Kara asked looking into box. Lena approached blonde and looked down in the box.

"It's a Thumbscrew...." she said, looking at the instrument

"Thumbscrew?" Maggie raised eyebrow

"The thumbscrew is a torture instrument which was first used in medieval Europe. It is a simple vice, sometimes with protruding studs on the interior surfaces. The victim's thumbs or fingers were placed in the vice and slowly crushed. The thumbscrew was also applied to crush prisoners' big toes. The crushing bars were sometimes lined with sharp metal points to puncture the thumbs and inflict greater pain in the nail beds. Larger, heavier devices based on the same design principle were applied to crush feet and ears."

"Oh god..." Kara muttered and Lucy looked at Lena.

"Should I be scared of you?" she asked with as smile, but behind that smile was concern, and .... _wariness_

"Don't be silly Luce." Lena chuckled softly.

In the next box they found, Scold's bridle, stocks, tablilla, iron maiden, pear of anguish and breast ripper. 

"I'm so done, with this shit" Maggie muttered once she heard explanation of every instrument they found. She went downstairs loudly swearing.

"I'll go after her" Lucy sighed and hurried after Maggie, leaving Kara and Lena behind.

As soon as Lucy left, something changed in Lena. Her eyes darkened, and a sinister smile formed on her lips. She stared at Kara, practically devouring her with her eyes. Kara could feel heat of Lena's stare. She looked up slowly to face brunette, only to meet a terrifying lust behind Lena's eyes. Kara froze on her spot, as brunette approached her, slowly.

Kara swallowed hard, when Lena stood mere inches away from her. She could feel blush creeping up her neck. She could feel Lena's warm breath against her lips. She could breathe in her scent that threw Kara in hard vertigo.

Seeing Kara's reaction, only encouraged brunette even more. She slowly leaned in, only to whisper in Kara's ear.

"Do I make you nervous, Kara?" she asked with a fake innocence. Kara's face turned into a deep shade of red. She chuckled nervously, adjusting her glasses.

"You know, you do" she answered, blushing even harder. Lena smirked and Kara almost fainted at her spot.

"Do you wan't me to stop?" Lena asked with faked innocent voice.

Kara gulped and shook her head, _No_. Not trusting her voice. Lena smirked and leaned in, brushing her lips against Kara's. She pushed Kara against the wall violently, breaking their kiss. With a predatory smile, Lena pressed her body against Kara's and kissed her hard. Kara responded eagerly, letting her hand roam on brunettes fine sculpted body. Wrapping her arms around Lena's neck, Kara nibbled on brunettes bottom lip, asking for entrance. Which was granted immediately. Kara moaned into kiss, feeling Lena's tongue darting inside her mouth, exploring her eagerly.

Lena let her hands roam, on Kara's body, cupping her breast's and squeezing it. Kara let out a moan, with soft cries of brunettes name.

When Kara came up for air, Lena didn't wasted time, moving down. Kissing blonde's jawline, and biting it. Lena nibbled at her pulse point, and soothing it with a lick only to receive loud moan from blonde. She felt her arousal grow. Sending electricity between her legs.

She continued her assault on Kara's neck, enjoying sounds coming out of the blonde's mouth. She opened button of Kara's jeans, quickly darting her hand between blonde's legs. Kara gasped and cried out Lena's name, in most angelic pleading.

Lena darted her finger's inside of Kara's wet folds, caressing with her fingertips around her clit teasingly. Kara's body ached for more friction, as she pressed into Lena's touch even more. Parting her legs, to gave brunette more access.

"Lena..." Kara breathed out, grabbing handful fists of Lena's hair, pressing her lips against brunettes. When they parted Kara moaned.

"Please" she said with a breathless voice. Lena knew what Kara was pleading for, so she decided to stop teasing poor girl and moved her fingers to caress Kara's clit.

Kara moaned even louder. Lena picked up her pace, dragging more breathless moans and gasps out of blonde's mouth. She could feel Kara's muscles tense up around her fingers, she knew she was close.

Lena’s touch was like fire, but this was electricity arching through Kara and she did cry out. She almost sobbed as Lena, worked her fingers into her and began drawing out another orgasm. Kara couldn't move and tears pricked at her eyes at the overwhelming pleasure all over her body. She stopped breathing, from pressure. Lena noticed it and decided to go easy on blonde.

"Don't forget to breathe" Lena whispered against Kara's ear, sending shivers down blonde's spine.

Kara jerked as Lena added another finger and thrust into her deeper, spreading her fingers until Kara broke down again. Tears of pleasure, and overwhelming pain spilled down her cheeks. Lena was still burning around her fingers and burning inside her and Lena’s name tumbled off Kara’s tongue again and again until she was so spent she was shivering.

"God.. Lena" Kara finally breathed out

"Come for me, Kara." Lena whispered against Kara's ear, sucking on her earlobe.

Kara, let out harsh breaths, and wavy moans. She twitched against Lena's body as she came undone. Tears still running down her cheeks. Releasing Lena's hair from death grip and moving her arms to hold on to her. Lena could feel intense tremor, passing though Kara's body. Lena didn't moved from her spot, enveloping shivering blonde in a tight hug, and standing still until Kara could collect herself together, recovering from hard hitting orgasm. Kara buried her face in crook of Lena's neck, trying to stop her tears and calm her breathing.

They didn't knew how much time have passed. They just stood still, breathing in each others scent deeply. Kara was still trembling. Lena was holding her tightly, trying to calm her down. Seems it was too much for blonde, as she stood there for a while. Kara finally felt, her heartbeat getting steady, and her breath calming. She planted, soft kisses on Lena's neck, while brunette caressed her back, with her fingers, holding somehow still trembling blonde in place.

 

* * *

 

"You're right... there's something wrong with Lena" Lucy said to Winn and James, once Maggie and Alex went to sleep. 

"Any suggestions?" Winn asked looking back and forth between Lucy and James.

"I suggest to LEAVE this goddamned house" Lucy replied

"There's left just one more day, Luce. We can't leave just because Lena's acting weird." James said, landing on the couch, next to Winn.

"For god's sake, James! just for once, forget about that stupid challenge!" Lucy groaned

"Listen, that one day changes nothing for her. But it changes for us if we leave. We can't chicken out because Lena's in a _bad mood._ "James practically spited out her name. "Other groups already finished their challenges. We're only ones that left."

"If something happens to her, I'll choke both, you and Maxwell." Lucy threatened and went upstairs.

"Geez" James muttered.

"She has a point James... I know Lena, she's really acts strangely." Winn said looking up at James.

"She's just tricking us, and you two are definitely buying it. We're in a _haunted house._.." James said last words mockingly "of course she's trying to scare us. It's not like really unpredictable of her" he said, taking sip from his bottle of water. "Let's just go to sleep" James said and stood up, heading upstairs followed by Winn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena's behavior is main part of plot.
> 
> Thanks everyone for comments, kudos, and simply for reading. Your comments make my day. Love ya all.


	5. Day Three: The Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go... promised answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I made enough warnings. I think it's time for culmination, isn't it? this is the start of the end. It was too long for one chapter, so instead I decided to make two. Thank you for reading. Your comments and kudos means world to me.

Lena was running towards house, as fast as she could. She hurried inside only to meet Mr. Holloway, standing there and glaring at her.

"Where have you been?" He asked, with a pure annoyance.

"I'm sorry, sir." she muttered, looking down at her feet.

"Adalind Schade! I, asked. Where have you been. Not are you sorry or not " he repeated sternly

"I was at the well, sir. I'm sorry for being late" she mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

He grabbed her by arm and dragged down stairs, to the basement. Suddenly, boy emerged out of nowhere shouting.

"Sir, it was my fault. Please, don't punish her" boy pleaded, knowing what was waiting for his friend.

"Jacob, no.." Lena whispered but it was too late.

"You tell me what to do?!" He spat out looking at young boy. No older than 12.

"Take off your belt" he said, letting go of Lena. Boy did as Mr. Holloway demanded and handed him his belt. He knew what was waiting for him, as he started to unbutton his shirt. Once boy was semi naked, Mr. Holloway turned around and marched towards basement, followed by Lena and Jacob. Both, children were too scared to say a word. They just followed him blindly towards basement.

He cuffed Jacob's hands and pulled the chain until boy's feet wasn't touching ground anymore. He turned towards Lena, handing her belt, that Jacob gave him. Lena knew she was supposed to scourge the boy with it. She couldn't bring herself to do it, until Mr. Holloway spoke to her.

"Either you, either me. Choose wisely." he husked at her ear.

Girl didn't obeyed. Instead of slapping it on Jacob's back, she turned around and smashed belt against Mr. Holloway's face. He groaned loudly. His shock turned to rage, once he recovered from hit. He's face was bleeding and he was furious.

He slapped Lena, so hard she fell on the ground. Boy cried out her name. Tall man grabbed girl by shoulder and lifted her up.

"You said the well, huh? Let's go to well, then!" He barked at her, practically running out of the basement, dragging little girl with him.

Once they were in the woods, standing right next to old well, he threw girl down. He landed on Lena, violently ripping her clothes off. He, straightened to undid his belt and bent down again, pressing against the little girl captured beneath him. She was screaming and crying but nobody was coming to save her. She was exhausted, fighting off large man, that was ravaging her painfully. All she could feel was, pain and pressure. She couldn't scream, as she lost her voice. She couldn't move as she fainted on spot.

Once he was done with her, he lifted girl up and pushed her, still alive body into the old well. Girl was unconscious, and she drowned almost immediately.

But really. Girl was more then awake. Once fell into well, she was struggling to get her head on the surface of the water, to breath in but she couldn't. Lena was seeing pale, evening sky in the end of the well throat. 

 

* * *

 

 

 Lena shot up from her bed, almost screaming. She felt sick of her dream. It didn't left like a dream. It was more like a . _...memory_. She started to wonder if what happened in the attic was part of this horrible dream too. It was horrible. As if she wasn't in charge of her own body, but somebody else. When she remembered her attic incident her eyes widened in horror. She could vividly see how she practically raped Kara, the same way Mr. Holloway raped, that little girl at the well. She looked around and saw blonde. Lying beside her, sleeping peacefully. She sighed with relief for a moment but then, she spotted marks on Kara's neck and panicked.

"Oh my god" Lena muttered under her breath. She was paralyzed by shock for a moment. She felt urge to fall on her knees and plead for forgiveness to Kara, for what she done to her. She was not only shocked of what she done, but also terrified of herself. She immediately slipped out of the sleeping bag and stood up. Lena stared down at sleeping Kara. Marks on blonde's neck was saying that it wasn't dream. She remembered how Kara was crying and her heart was exploding of guilt. She felt anger and confusion.

_How I couldn't control myself?_

_How could I done this to her?! to hurt her like that?_

_Oh my god! OH MY GOD!_

Lena started to panic. Only thing she knew was, that she needed to stay away from Kara. She putt on her shoes and headed out of room. Lena was in the hallway when she heard creeking of door, behind her.

Lena was in the hallway, when she heard cracking of door behind her. She turned around slowly, to face whatever there was, only to see tall man from her nightmare. She wondered, was she still dreaming or she went nuts? Until Lena could move, he flew through her. Sending her flying, and smashing her against the wall.

Lena couldn't move. She was just lying for a moment before panicking again, as familiar helplessness returned to her. And here she was again. Couldn't be able to move as muscle. But something made her stand up. Lucy, Maggie and Kara came out from their rooms staring at Lena.

"Lena? is everything okay?" Lucy asked concerned.

 _No, it's not okay! Please let's leave. Right now..._ this is what she said but actually she wasn't even moving. Instead she felt smile on her lips, and heard her voice saying, "I'm fine, yeah. I just tripped, Sorry If I woke you up."

But it wasn't her. And then it clicked. Was she possessed? What else?

 _This is ridiculous, I can't be possessed by long time dead maniac!_ she screamed but again, she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud. Lena thought about the child, she saw in the fog. And then had a dream about her death. She felt, like she could throw up now. She was disgusted by all of it, as well she was furious. The worst part was, that she couldn't do anything with it. She was helpless. Captivated in her own body.

"Are you sure?" Maggie asked scanning Lena carefully.

"Yes, I'm sure." she said and walked towards Lucy. She felt strange release and immediately looked at Lucy

"Sorry again, Uhm.. Luce, can I talk to you?" she asked, her voice small as ever. Lucy furrowed her brows and nodded, yes. 

Once they were in the living room, Lena turned around facing Lucy.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, with a little distrust.

"Me." Lena answered sharply, but still quietly. Lucy raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked, pretending she didn't noticed her strange behavior already.

"Something's wrong with me. I don't know what exactly.. I just keep seeing things, I shouldn't, making things I shouldn't. I don't know what's happening with me." Lena's voice was shaking, she was on the edge of a panic attack.

"Okay, okay. Take a breath now, breathe in through your nose, breathe out through you mouth... good" Lucy reached out to hold Lena's shoulders, to keep her in place.

"Let's take a seat and you'll try to explain to me what is happening. Alright?" Lena nodded and let Lucy lead her to couch.

"Now, tell me what wrong"

"I feel this... oh god, I can't explain this without sounding like a lunatic!" Lena groaned.

"You're already lunatic Lena. That's why we're best friends. Now, just tell me, forget how it sounds." Lucy said, rubbing circles on back of Lena's hand.

"Last night.. when we went out, I saw girl..." Lena started

"What girl?" Lucy's eyes widened.

"I don't know, she was over 6 years old, or less.. she was sitting on the ground and crying. I covered her with my jacket, and she asked me to get her out. But then she started crying that someone's gonna punish her and when I looked around she vanished. I heard voices and run after them, but only found myself in front of house. I looked around and then felt how something really cold passed though me. It was like a very cold wind... but then I felt a huge weight inside me.. and suddenly I realized I entered the house and... this is crazy..." Lena buried her face in her hands.

"No, no no! not at all. Tell me more..." Lucy pulled Lena's hands away from her face, urging her to continue.

"I felt like... someone else was in charge of my body. I couldn't move, couldn't speak and I was standing there like forever until you came back. I was talking to you but... words weren't mine... and the next day, I felt like I was dying." Lena looked at Lucy, who was looking at her seriously, waiting for her to continue.

"Then, when we went to basement I felt this... weight, again and I found myself captivated in my own body. I was moving, speaking but it wasn't me... do you understand?" Lena looked at Lucy, who simply nodded.

"Go on..." she said. Lucy wasn't really a believer but.. she did believed Lena.

"Then we were in attic, and horrible images started flashing in my mind. As if.. as if memories. I was seeing how children were tortured in that room. I could hear them screaming so clearly, I nearly passed out. But yet again, I couldn't make myself to run out of the room. Instead something started talking through me... and I couldn't resist it." Lucy squeezed Lena's hand, letting her know she was with her.

"The worst of this began, when you and Maggie left us." Lena paused and Lucy looked at Lena wide eyed. She was already guessing what might happened between Lena and Kara in the attic.

"I felt this urge... but it clearly wasn't mine. It was like, something inside me was taking over all my senses and even though I was trying to stop myself, I couldn't. I was more like I was just observing. I was doing nothing but, my hands were on Kara.... and it wasn't me. Something inside was pushing me to her and... oh my god... what have I done..."

Lucy was staring at her wide eyed.

"Y-you and Kara? you did it?" Lucy would be cheering if she didn't saw how frustrated Lena was.

"Lucy! I practically raped her against my own will. How this is even possible?!" Lena was angry now, and Lucy immediately snapped out of shock.

"Did she resisted?" Lucy asked unsure.

"Uhm.. no? yes?.. I don't know. She cried after... _that_ "

"Um, it's kinda weird question, but I need to ask... you were rough on her?"

"Yes" Lena admitted, ashamed of herself.

"Okay, first of all it wasn't you so, it's not your fault. Secondly.. some girls do cry after sex. There's nothing wrong with it. Especially if you two did it roughly. Considering the fact, how sensitive person Kara is, it's not surprising."

"When I woke up, I went to hallway when that weight crashed into me again, and it throwed me at the wall. When you came out, I wanted to scream but instead I said that I tripped. It wasn't me again and... it was terrifying Luce." Lena took a deep breath and continued. "I saw, how that girl died... it was like a dream but I swear, I could feel her dying. I could feel how she was raped before that maniac pushed her down the well... and when I woke up I recognized, that predatory feel inside me. He was looking at that child the same way I was looking at the Kara, and it scared me to death" Lena's eyes was filling with tears, Lucy surged forward and pulled Lena into tight hug.

"Oh Lena..." she breathed out, when girl started sobbing.

"We'll leave, as soon as sun rises. We'll leave and never come back. I promise. James can shove his camera far up his ass and stay as long as he wants. I'm taking you home"

"No, we can't... not yet. I need to find them..." Lena looked up at Lucy, her eyes red and puffy.

"Who?" Lucy asked, taking Lena's face in her hands, while Lena hanged her's on Lucy's wrists.

"The girl...and him... Constantine." Lena answered

"Why?" Lucy asked confused.

"Because... that girl begged me to get her out of here. I think she asked me for finding her body." Lena said and Lucy blinked few times

"Even police couldn't find them, how are _we_ supposed to find them?" Lucy asked confused.

"Police didn't knew what I know." she said

"And what's that?" Lucy asked little confused

"I know where's the well."

"How?... no, wait. I don't want to know. Say we find the well, what we're supposed to do if we find them?" Lucy asked, unsure of where Lena was going with it.

"Girl will be buried as she deserves. And remains of that sick bastard will be burnt to the ashes." Lena said standing up, once she gathered herself together.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked standing up as well.

"I think I saw rope in the attic.. and I need flashlights." Lena answered nonchalantly and Lucy frowned.

"Wait, you're going now?!" she exclaimed 

"I'm not gonna wait to him, to take over me again." Lena said and marched upstairs, to the attic for ropes.

Before going to attic, she entered room, where Kara slept. She sneaked past her bed, where Kara was lying in her sleeping bag. She opened her backpack, and pulled out flashlights. She was going back into the hallway when her name stopped her. She heard how Kara said her name quietly and she stopped. She turned around to face confused blonde.

"Lena? what's going on?" she asked with a sleepy voice "And what are those flashlights for?"

"Ugh.. those, It's nothing Kara. I dropped my phone somewhere. Go back to sleep" she said hoping she'd get away with this stupid excuse, but blonde's voice stopped her, again.

"You're lying. Where are you going?" Kara now was sitting.

"I'm going to the well..." Lena said and Kara tilted her head.

"What the well? why?" Kara asked in bewilderment. Lena sighed and approached blonde, sitting at side of bed.

"Do you remember, I told you that little girl was drowned in the old well, where Constantine was killed later?" Kara nodded, yes and Lena continued, "I know where's the well, and I'm going there to find the girl's body..."

"You're what?!" Kara exclaimed, her eyes widened comically.

"Shh.. You'll wake them up."

"Lena this is crazy, you can't go there alone... and what if you get lost? or if you didn't find that well?" Lena reached out for Kara's cheek, cupping them gently. She leaned in, pressing chaste kiss on blonde's lips.

"Don't worry... Luce is going with me" she whispered to Kara

"Great! because I'm coming with you" Kara stood up immediately, putting on pants and shoes.

"What? no, no way. You'll stay here. Alex will kill me if I take you with me"

"Didn't knew you were scared of Alex" Kara teased, smiling mischievously at Lena. She sighed and shook her head.

"Fine! but if something goes wrong you'll run" Lena said finally giving up.

"What? but..." Kara was cut off by Lena's glare.

"Okay... fine." Kara lied, putting on her jacket and walking out of the room with Lena

 

* * *

 

 Once Kara got dressed, they headed towards the door in the end of the hallway, where Lucy was waiting for them. She looked at Lena confused, tilting her head.

“You told her?” she asked and Lena gave Lucy a look, clearly saying ‘shut up’

“Told me what?” Kara asked looking at Lucy and then back at Lena.

“About the well Kara” Lena said and opened door.

They went inside and marched upstairs to the attic.  Lena looked around, scanning room for ropes she noticed before. She wandered in the room, looking in random boxes. Kara crashed into something and box fall on the floor. Both girls turning towards her. Old photos slipped from box and slid on floor. Kara looked around, pointing her flashlight towards box, looking down at photos. She knelt down, picking up one of the old photos from the floor. She stood up and looked at them. On one photo were Mr. Holloway, his wife and over twelve children. Lena and Lucy approached Kara, both of them staring at old photo.

“This is her… Adalind Schade. The girl that drowned in the well” said Lena pointing at the little, beautiful girl on the photo.

“How do you know?” Kara asked confused. Lena didn’t wanted to explain to Kara everything right now.

“I remember her from an article, in the internet. There was her photo. I remembered her.” She lied.

“And I know this boy too… Jacob.” She pointed at tall boy standing next to Adalind.

“You said Jacob?” Lucy asked tilting her head. Lena gave her confused look and she continued. “I heard rumors. Dark secrets of this place was revealed by this boy. He escaped and told police about the girl, that Mr. Holloway drowned in the well. “

“They were siblings…” Kara said and both Lucy and Lena stared at her.

“How do you know that?” Lucy asked confused and Kara showed them back side of the photo.

“Here, #11 Adalind Schade, and #12 Jacob Schade” Kara said pointing at scripts on the back side of the photo. There was other names of children, with Constantine Holloway and Katherine Holloway.

“This two definitely deserved each other” Lucy scoffed looking at couple.

“They look quite handsome though...” Both woman gave Kara look. "What? I didn’t said they were good people” Kara said in her defiance.

“Here… I found them” Lena said, shoving large roll of rope in her backpack.

“Okay then… Let’s go” Lucy said sighing. When all three were in the living room Kara turned around.

“Should we leave them notes?” Kara asked, thinking about how Alex might freak out if she didn’t find her in the house.

“Yeah, probably we should…” Lucy said and Kara pulled a paper from coffee table.

_Sorry guys, we went to see the well where girl was drowned, if we won’t come back until sunset, call the backup. x x x  –K, L, L._

With a last glance around the living room, all three stepped out of the house following Lena into the woods. Kara had no idea how Lena could know where to go, but Lucy knew it. They were walking past, tall, old trees. It was still dark outside. Maybe because it was 4am.

“Are we close?” Lucy asked, looking around flashing her flashlight into Kara’s face.

“Ugh, Luce…” She whined at blinding lights in her face, reaching out for Lucy’s hand to lower her flashlight.

“Sorry” she mumbled and Lena looked over at them above her shoulder.

“Indeed we are” she answered, picking her pace.

Lucy rolled her eyes when passed twenty minutes and they were still walking. She groaned and looked around.

“Are we close?” she asked again

“Yes” Lena simply answered her, not looking back.

“Lenaaa” she dragged out her name “You sad we were close in half an hour’s ago”

“It’s twenty” Lena corrected her, keeping her eye on watch.

“What?” Lucy asked confused

“It’s twenty minutes, Luce. Not half an hour.”

“Whatever, are we close or not?”

“There…” Lena stopped, flashing her flashlight towards the throat of the well. It was almost covered with dirt and broken branches.

Kara and Lucy looked at each other. Lena marched forward, approaching old well. Lena leaned in a little and looked down into the well. She couldn’t see it’s end. She turned around and picked up a small rock from the ground.

“What are you doing?” Kara asked, while Lucy approached Lena.

“I can’t see anything down there… I’ll drop it to see it’s depth, and check if there any water” Lena explained and all three leaned on the wall of the well. Lena held up a rock and let it fall. For a moment they stopped breathing, trying to hear if rock hit the ground or water. Soon they heard dumb crashing voice and Lena straightened up.

“There’s no water…” Lucy said looking at Lena and then at Kara.

“Yeah” Lena grinned. Lucy knew she wasn’t up to good.

“No… I know that look. Don’t even think about it!” Lucy said glaring at Lena.

“I didn’t came here to just check water. I’m going down.” she said sharply.

“Please, can we at least wait for sunrise?” Lucy pleaded and Lena shook her head.

“No, I can’t wait any longer. I need to see what’s down there…” she said pulling out a large roll of rope from her backpack.

“How deep it is?” Kara asked, her brows furrowed.

“Deep enough to kill me if you two drop me” Lena answered pulling rope around her waist.

“I don’t like this…” Kara muttered

“Neither do I” Lucy said and looked at Lena.

“If something goes wrong, scream” Kara said to Lena, taking her hand. Lena squeezed her hand in response and looked over at the well.

“Oh, trust me, I will” she said chuckling.

She took other end of the rope and tied around the nearest tree tightly.  She swung one leg over the throat of well. Before going down she looked at Kara and Lucy.

“Don’t drop me.” she said and swung another leg into the well, carefully climbing down while Lucy and Kara were holding rope and slipping it slowly.

“Do you see the ground yet?” Lucy yelled at Lena.

“No” she yelled back in few seconds.

Lucy was checking Lena, time to time. If she reached the ground yet or not. The well turned out to be more long then they thought. Lena could tell she was close, but not close enough to jump down without breaking every single bone in her body. Kara was standing behind Lucy, holding rope after her. She heard whoosh of air and barely noticeable cracks of branches. She looked around, tightening her grip around the rope. She heard it again and turned to Lucy, who was standing to her with her back.

“Did you heard it?” Kara asked quietly.

“Heard what Kara?”

“Whoosh of air…” she answered looking around

“It’s just a wind” she replied casually. Kara heard crack of branches and spoke again.

“It’s not the wind, don’t you hear cracking sounds?” she asked confused. She heard it clearly.

“Do you think I’m not terrified enough? Stop messing around Kara” Lucy said little annoyed, and more scared.

“I’m serious” Kara said, nervously looking around. Lucy rolled her eyes and looked over at Kara above her shoulder.

“Kara, this is not funny” Lucy said and Kara rolled her eyes.

“Whatever” she mumbled and stared at Lucy’s nape

“Why we’re here?” she asked and Lucy cleared her throat, unsure of what to say.

“Uhm… apparently Lena wants to find girl’s body.” Lucy said as casually as possible

“Even police couldn’t find her, why you think we can?” Kara asked confused, finally distracted from random strange sounds around them.

“Well, police didn’t even found the well, so… I guess we have a chance.” Lucy said

“What do you mean? Then how Lena found it?” Kara asked now even more confused.

 _Fuck_ Lucy thought for herself before launching into explaining everything to Kara. She knew Lena might didn’t wanted to tell Kara, just yet but she couldn’t kept lying to her. When she finished and looked over at Kara she saw her jaw dropped and eyes widened.

“Oh my god, Lena was possessed?!” she practically screamed in shock.

“Shh, keep it quiet pup.” Lucy shushed her immediately.

“Are you two alright there?” Lena yelled from the well.

“We’re fine babe, you?” Lucy yelled back and Kara grimaced at loud voice.

“I’m good” Lena yelled back.

Lucy turned towards Kara, she opened her mouth to tell something but suddenly loud crack of branches distracted them both.

“See, what have I told you?!” Kara whispered at Lucy, looking around confused, trying to spot cause of noise. Soon she heard same whoosh and turned around. She didn’t saw anything but felt cold wind passing though her. She felt somehow sick, she wanted to tell Lucy she  wasn’t feeling good but she couldn’t move. She saw how she let go of rope and Lucy gasped. She fell on the ground trying to hold rope. She could hear Lena’s voice from the well.

“Kara! What the hell are you doing!?” Lucy exclaimed but Kara stood still.

“Kara?!” Lucy called for her again but answer didn’t came. Then it clicked. "Not Kara…” she said and watched how Kara picked up large peace of wood “Oh shit!” Lucy muttered and avoided first swing of wood towards her.

“What’s happening there?!” Lena yelled but Lucy was too busy avoiding large peace of wood to answer. She couldn’t do this anymore. Another swing hit her arm and Lucy let go of the rope, wincing in pain. Rope fell down along with Lena, and when rope ended Lena hung in air, trying to reach the wall.

“Lena!” Lucy screamed her name.

“Lucy” Lena yelled back. “What is happening?!”

Lucy avoided another swing and punched Kara in the face. Finally Kara dropped the wood and stepped in a hand to hand combat with Lucy. Both of them collapsed on the ground wrestling. Kara pulled out knife and started cutting rope that was holding Lena from fall. Lucy was captured beneath blonde, trying to reach out for her hand and stop her.

“Kara, don’t do this!” she exclaimed but it was late. Rope was cut and Lena fell down, dragging rope after her.

“Lena!” Lucy screamed and Kara wrapped her fingers around Lucy’s  throat, choking her.

“Kara…” Lucy said in a breathless voice. “Please, I know you’re there. Please… fight it” Lucy was in the edge of passing out when Kara felt sudden release. She shot up from Lucy’s waist and crawled back, with a mortified expression on her face. Lucy coughed and rolled over, struggling to breathe.

“Oh my god, Oh my god, Lucy!” Kara exclaimed crawling towards her, reaching for her arm to help her stand up.

“I thought you were going to kill me” Lucy mumbled with a cracked voice. Her throat still hurting.

“I’m so sorry…” Kara exclaimed, she was still in shock, not quite understanding what just happened.

“Oh god… Lena” Lucy mumbled and rushed to the well followed by Kara.

“Lena!”

“Lena, answer me!” Both started yelling down the well. They looked down but only detected pale light of flashlight, lying on the ground. They kept yelling but answer didn’t came.

“Oh my god… I killed her” Kara mumbled slowly stepping back from the well. Lucy immediately turned towards her. Kara’s face suddenly become pale, her eyes tearing up. Now she was on the edge of panic attack. Lucy rushed towards her, holding Kara’s arm to help her regain balance.

“Hey! Hey! Look at me Kara. She’s not dead. She can’t be dead. You didn’t killed her. Calm down okay. We can’t afford panic attacks now. We need to help Lena.  Do you hear me?” Kara just nodded, not being able to trust her voice.

“Okay, good.“ Lucy let out a heavy breath

“What do we do know?” Kara asked with a cracked voice. Her eyes were swollen, as she couldn’t hold back tears.

“We need to get Lena out of there.”

“How?”

“I don’t know…”

 

* * *

 

Lena was in the middle of the well when she heard Kara’s voice. She stopped for a moment and looked up.

“Are you two alright there?” she yelled from bottom of her lungs to reach to them

“We’re fine babe, you?” she heard Lucy’s voice and calmed down.

“I’m good” she yelled back and continued climbing down carefully.

In a less than a minute Lena felt how fast she was going down and soon she fell down. Rope ended and she was hanged in the middle of the well. Her ribs hurting from sudden stop. She was trying to reach to the walls but couldn’t. However she was going to yell at her friends when suddenly she fell down and crashed on the ground. Everything happened too fast and Lena couldn’t even scream.

She was lying on the bottom of the well.  She opened her eyes and looked around. She frowned and rolled over to lie on her back. There was blood down her face and unbearable pain in her right arm. She sat up and looked at her arm. Lena crawled to flashlight and picked it up.  She felt dizziness and steady waves of pain passing through her head. She could hear how Kara and Lucy were yelling down the well.

“I’m alive!" Lena yelled back and tried to stand up.

“Oh thanks god!” she heard Kara saying.

“You alright?!” she heard Lucy’s voice again.

“I think… I broke my arm” Lena yelled  and she could swore, she heard how Lucy muttered ‘crap’

“Don’t worry babe, we’ll get you out!” Lucy yelled and Lena picked up flashlight.

She looked around, scanning place. She saw bones and skulls but it wasn’t anything what she expected. She was prepared for two body but instead she saw more than a ten of them. Mostly it was children. Only one of them was adult.

“Oh my god….” Lena eyes were wide in shock, she was barely standing.

 “What’s wrong?” Lucy yelled down the well.

“There’re more….” Lena answered unsure of how to say it.

“More what?” she heard Kara’s voice this time.

“Children, they’re more than ten….”

“Oh god…” Kara muttered but Lena didn’t heard it.

“How you two managed to drop me?” Lena yelled and Lucy and Kara shared a look.

“Ugh… um…” Lucy started but Kara cut her off

“I cut the rope” she yelled down the well.

“You what!?” Lena balked.

“It wasn’t her… I think that thing got in Kara’s mind too….” Lucy answered defending Kara.

“You told her?!” Lena yelled, but not because she was far from them, but because she was angry.

“It’s pointless to lie to her. Save your lecture for later babe. We need to get you out of there…”

“No, no. I need my backpack.” Lena yelled.

“For what? If you don’t have any wings there, do you?!"

“Lucy!”

“Okay, fine… geez” Lucy muttered and went towards Lena’s backpack when she felt sudden weight on her chest. She knew what was happening and wanted to signal at Kara but she couldn’t move.  Instead she just turned around and looked at Kara.

“We need help. Go back to house and call others… we can’t leave Lena there.”

“What about you?” Kara asked confused. Lucy was always against separating.

“Someone needs to stay with Lena. We won’t help her if we sit here and wait.” Lucy, -actually not Lucy- said. Kara shrugged and picked up her flashlight.

When she turned around, Lucy approached quickly and knocked her out with a same branch she was hit by. Kara passed out before she could hit the ground.  She dropped the branch end kneeled down next to Kara. She pushed her hands under Kara’s back and knees and lifted her up.

“Luce… what’s happening there?!” she (Technically he, but never mind) heard Lena’s voice.

Lucy was holding Kara right above the well. She looked down and smiled.

“Lena? Catch!” she yelled and pushed passed out Kara down the well.

“Oh my…” Lena muttered when she saw Kara falling down the well’s throat.  She couldn’t manage to move as Kara crashed right down on her. Both collapsed on the ground passed out.

Lucy picked up Lena’s backpack and flashlights. She pulled old branches on the top of well to cover it and marched towards house. She looked around to see if there was any signs of them being here. There was none. Except the rope around the tree, which ~~she~~ he didn’t noticed and left.

 

* * *

 

 Once Lucy entered house, she pushed Lena’s backpack under the sink in the kitchen. She returned into living room and noticed small paper on the coffee table. She approached and picked it up.

Note read: _Sorry guys, we went to see the well where girl was drowned, if we won’t come back until sunset, call the backup. xxx  –K, L, L._ Lucy clenched her jaw and pushed the note in her pocket.

“What are you doing?” ~~s~~ he heard the voice from behind and turned around.

“Nothing… just can’t sleep” ~~s~~ he answered. Boy walked in the living room and plopped down on the couch.

 _Since when she can’t sleep. She always sleeps like a deadman…_ Winn thought as he stared at Lucy.

  ~~S~~ he couldn’t remember his name. _Will? Or something like that…_

“Why you’re not sleeping? It’s quite early…” ~~s~~ he tried as casually as possible.

“Ugh… I was thinking. Lena was acting really strange.”  he said and sighed.

“You think? I think she’s quite normal.” ~~Lucy~~  said and sat next to Winn.

He furrowed his brows in confusion. It was Lucy who was yelling to them about Lena and now…. She thinks she’s _quite normal_. He noticed dirt on Lucy’s jeans and tilted his head. _What the hell??_ He thought and stared at Lucy suspiciously.

“Right…” he said and waited for her reaction. None came.

“When we go back to college, I want to adopt a cat…” Winn said  again.

“That’s good…” ~~she~~ answered not even looking at him.

“You and Lena had one right?” he asked again and ~~Lucy~~  nodded, yes.

“What was her name?” he asked looking at Lucy carefully

“Ugh… I don’t remember Will, It was long time ago….” She answered and Winn arched eyebrow

“Artemis…” he said and stood up.

“What?” Lucy asked confused.

“You’re cat’s name was Artemis. And my name is Winn. Not Will. You and Lena adopted her and you named her yourself. When she died you were crying for weeks. You’re not Lucy. Who the hell are you?!” Winn said his jaw clenched.

“Ugh… kids in this days are so talkative…” Lucy said standing up. “It’s showed nobody has punished you before”

Winn stepped back and when Lucy didn’t stop, he run as fast as he could. He ran around the couch and rushed upstairs.

“Aleex!!” he started yelling and soon Alex rushed out of the room.

“Winn? What are you yelling about?!” she asked, mildly annoyed. Maggie and James stepped out of the room too. Lucy was standing behind Winn.

“This is not Lucy!” he yelled pointing at Lucy.

“Winn, this is ridiculous…” James said rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, Winn.” Lucy said and looked over at others.

“I can prove it!” Winn said looking at others.

“I’m so done with this shit…” Alex groaned and prepared to go back to her room but Maggie stopped her.

“Wait, I want to listen.” she said and looked at Winn.

“Look at her, she’s covered in dirt. She called me Will and she didn’t knows about Artemis.”

“You what?!” Alex arched eyebrow at Lucy.

“Hey… where’s your sister?” Maggie asked and Alex stared at her.

She didn’t said a word and hurried to her sister’s door. She knocked few times loudly and when nobody opened door she rushed inside. Their sleeping bag was empty and Lena’s stuff was missing. Soon Maggie and Winn joined Alex in the room.

“Where are they?!” Alex almost yelled.

“Ask her!” Winn said pointing at Lucy. Alex looked at Lucy and she sighed.

“They’re probably already dead, if not they’ll be soon.” She said nonchalantly and Alex rushed to her and punched in the face.

“Where’s Kara?!” she yelled at her and squeezed her throat.

“Alex stop! You’ll kill Lucy!” Winn said holding Alex’s hands. She let go of her and groaned.

Lucy rolled over, coughing and standing up. She started laughing hysterically, everyone stared at her shocked.

“Poor little Lucy, at first Kara almost choked her, then her sister…” Constantine said, his voice changing. Lucy was speaking but from her mouth was coming out man’s voice, and it was creepy. 

“What the…” James eyes widened.

Winn reached for Lucy’s jeans and pulled out note from her pocket. He saw how she shoved it in her pocket when she thought no one was looking.

“What the hell they wanted to find that girls body?” Alex asked when she read note.

“How do I know?!” James asked confused.

Winn turned towards Lucy.

“I’m sorry Luce…” he said and hit her on the nape with a flashlight. Lucy passed out and Winn finally looked at his friends.

“There’s a theory… sometimes spirits can’t pass away until their body is found. Probably Lena figured it out and went to the well with Lucy and Kara. Their strange behavior can be explained as possession. I can bet it was Mr. Holloway…” Winn said quickly

“Okay… fine, um what do we do now?” Maggie asked, when she saw mortified expression on Alex’s face.

“We need to go to the well, Kara and Lena are probably there…” Winn said and looked at Lucy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't time to check it, so my apologies for mistakes.


	6. Day Three: If I Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* Some angst comes on your way
> 
> Please don't yell at me

Kara woke up on the top of unconscious Lena. Her eyes widened, as memories of past events flashed before her eyes. She shot up, staring at Lena.

Half of her face was covered in blood, along with collar of her white shirt. Her arm was a little twisted. Brunette looked paler then usual and Kara panicked. She kneeled next to her, checking her pulse. She was so nervous she couldn't even separate her own pulse from Lena's.

"Lena?" Kara shook her gently. She landed right on her, so probably moving her wasn't good idea.

"Lena..." Kara's voice become desperate. She was scared that she might crushed Lena. Thanks god Lena slowly opened her eyes and looked at Kara. She let out a heavy breath of relief.

"You're alive..." Kara murmured as she bent over Lena, burying her face in crook of brunette's neck.

"You can't get rid of me that easily" Lena teased but then she hissed in pain. Kara shot her head up immediately.

"Are you okay??" Kara asked, staring at Lena anxiously.

"Judging by how painful breathing is, I guess I broke my ribs..." she said barely above whisper.

"Are you okay? Did you got hurt?" Now it was Lena's time to worry. Kara smiled at her.

"Well, I had a soft landing. Ugh... I'm so sorry, Lena. I didn't mean to land on you... I just didn't expect this and... Lucy caught me by surprise. I don't think it was her but..." Kara started rambling but Lena cut her off.

"No need to apologise, Kara. If someone should apologize, it's me. You know.... because of what happened in the attic..." Lena closed her eyes. If breathing was painful. Talking was even more painful, but she couldn't stop herself.

"No, no... I understand. I know, how it feels. I almost choked Lucy and I broke your arm, and your head is bleeding... and then I just crashed you as if it wasn't already enough... I broke your ribs, and now you can't even breath properly, because of me and..." Kara's rambling was cut short when Lena reached out for hem of her shirt and pulled her down for a soft kiss.

Blonde quickly melted into kiss, trying her best to not hurt Lena even more. When they came up for air, Lena painfully chuckled.

"Karma is a bitch..." She murmured and Kara chuckled.

“Yeah well… Karma’s name is Constantine Holloway, I suppose...” blonde giggled and Lena smiled

“In the attic…” Kara started, looking up at the well “I was okay, because I was looking at you. It doesn’t matter if it was you controlling yourself or not. You were with me and it was all that mattered for me. And it’s all that matters now. Being with you. Just so you know….” Kara said, looking at the girl lying in her lap. Lena blinked few times, she opened mouth to say something but nothing came out. Instead she stared up at lovely blue eyes and squeezed Kara’s hand.

“Kiss me?” she whispered and Kara beamed at her.

“With a pleasure” she responded before leaning down and pressing gentle kiss on brunette’s lips. Kara could feel how Lena was struggling with breathing. She could feel every tremor that passed though Lena. She pulled away, frowning.

"We need to get you out of here..." Kara said, her brows furrowed, looking up at the dark throat of the well above them.

Lena started coughing, she rolled over slightly. She started vomiting and when Kara picked up flashlight she saw blood.

"Oh god...  this is not good" She said holding Lena's head. Brunette whined as pain was getting unbearable. Lena looked over at bright red blood near her.

"Seems, I got stabbed my lungs by my own ribs" Lena mumbled quietly. Her eyes were closed tightly, holding back tears of pain. She was breathing shallowly. Every deep breath was increasing her pain and she felt like she might pass out at any moment now.

"Alex will find us, just hold on. You'll be okay." Kara's eyes were filling up with tears, looking down at Lena. Brunette's head was resting in Kara's lap, while blonde was holding Lena's fine hand. Intertwining their fingers, while she caressed her cheek with another hand. Lena seemed so small lying down in her lap. Kara couldn't resist the urge to bent down and kiss those tempting, luscious lips.

Brunette responded lazily, tightening her grip on Kara's hand. They parted quickly. Kara knew it was already hard for Lena to breathe, let alone kiss.

"Kara..." Lena whispered. It was all her body was letting her to do, as her voice disappeared from pain.

"Hmm" Kara softly hummed in response, waiting for Lena to keep talking.

"If... if I don't make it..." she started and Kara's eyes widened.

"No, no, no! I don't want to hear any 'ifs'. Soon will be a sunrise and Alex will find us. I'm sure of it! We'll get out of here and we'll take you to the hospital. Then we'll have a proper date..." Kara said quickly, refusing to believe in anything else.

"Kara..." Lena whispered again, with a painful smile on her face. "Let's be realists here. I have internal bleeding. I can't move... I'm barely breathing. Even if Alex find's us I don't think, I'll make it to the hospital." Her emerald green eyes were open now and looking into Kara's blue ones.

"Don't talk like that! You'll be okay. I promise, we'll get out of here" Lena smiled.

"Don't... don't make the promises... you c-can't keep, Kara"

"I don't." Kara answered without a hesitation. Lena smiled again and closed her eyes.

"Do you really think, they can't find us?" Kara asked, with a little fear creeping in her voice. Lena opened her eyes and looked at Kara.

"No... You must noticed, he can't stay in one person for a long time. Wants he this or not, he'll release Lucy and she'll save us."

Lena said 'us' to not scare Kara. She knew, if she wont get to the hospital soon she'd die. This is not how she imagined her death. Only thing that was holding her from passing away was worried, deep blue eyes. Everything seemed less awful with Kara beside her. After all it was Kara, blonde, bubbly ray of sunshine. She knew it'd be huge emotional trauma for Kara to witness her death, so she was holding for her life as much as she could. Tying to not sleep. Sleep, practically meant death, or comatose in best case scenario.

"When we get out of here... I'll take you to Ireland" Lena whispered and Kara looked at her

"Ireland? why?" she asked smiling

"I was born there... and I want to show you northern lights." Lena smiled and Kara's eyes lit up. She bent down and kissed her.

She heard Kara, humming something to her quietly and opened her eyes again. 

"What are you humming?" she asked quietly and Kara smiled.

"Do you want me to sing to you?" Kara asked and Lena smiled

"I'd love to..." she answered and Kara squeezed her hand.

 _"Breathe deep, breathe clear_  
_Know that I'm here_  
_Know that I'm here_  
_Waitin' "_ Kara started and Lena, couldn't help but smile, at wonderful voice of blonde  
  
_"Stay strong, stay gold_  
_You don't have to fear_  
_You don't have to fear_  
_Waitin' "_ Kara continued and understood how much she meant every word  
  
_"I'll see you soon_  
_I'll see you soon"_ Lena closed her eyes, single tear escaping her eyes.  
  
_"How could a heart like yours_  
_Ever love a heart like mine?_  
_How could I live before?_  
_How could I have been so blind?_  
  
_You opened up my eyes_  
_You opened up my eyes_  
  
_Sleep sound, sleep tight_  
_Here in my mind_  
_Here in my mind_  
_Waitin' "_

Kara could hear her voice slightly shaking, as she was crying now too. Lena noticed it too and squeezed Kara's hand, gently. Letting her know she was with her.  
  
_"Come close, my dear_  
_You don't have to fear_  
_You don't have to fear_  
_Waitin' "_ She continued, calming down a little  
  
_"_ _Hold fast hope_

 _All your love is all I've ever known_  
  
_Hold fast hope_  
_All your love is all I've ever known_  
  
  
_How could a heart like yours_  
_Ever love a heart like mine?_  
_How could I live before?_  
_How could I have been so blind?_  
  
_You opened up my eyes_  
_You opened up my eyes"_

Kara finished song and Lena opened her eyes. It was hard to not fall asleep on a angelic sound of Kara's voice. She smiled at blonde and asked her to kiss her one more time. Kara was happy to oblige, as she leaned down and pressed her lips against Lena's. She could taste blood on her lips and it sent shiver down Kara's spine. She was more scared for Lena than she could dare to admit.

So, they were lying in the darkness, distracting each other with small talk. Surrounded by remains of children, darkness, cold and silence. 

 

* * *

 

"Okay, here..." James said and turned laptop towards his friends. Maggie, Winn and Alex stared at the screen.

At first, they saw how Lena was tossing in the bed. Then she stood up and walked out of the room.

Then they saw Lena's breakdown in Lucy's, sitting on the couch. Then Lena's expression changed and she rushed upstairs.

In next image, Lena entered Kara's room, trying to be quiet but Kara woke up. They talked a little. And then Kara stood up got dressed. Lena picked up her backpack and walked out of the room with Kara.

Then all three of them appeared in the living room, discussing something for a while. Then Kara turned around and wrote a note. With that they left house.

Over hour and half there was silence in the house. But then Lucy returned. Alone. She walked through living room to the kitchen with Lena's backpack and returned without it. Then she picked up the note from the table and shoved in in her pocket angrily. Then Winn walked in and small conversation started. Soon Winn practically shot up from her seat and Lucy chased him in the living room.

"That’s it..." James said looking over at Lucy, who was tied up on the chair in the living room.

"What she did with Lena's backpack?" Maggie asked and Winn hurried into kitchen. He returned few moments later with backpack.

"Don't tell Lena I did it..." He muttered and opened her backpack.

There was a bottle of fuel, lighters, box of salt and pair of carabins.

"When she left it seemed bigger..." Maggie said, wondering what was missing

"Why the hell she needed all of that?," Alex asked frowning.

Winn's eyes widened and suddenly it clicked.

"She was going to burn his remains!" Winn exclaimed and everyone stared at him. He rolled his eyes and launched into explanation.

"So, if you want go get rid of poltergeist you must burn it remains along with salt.“ He finished and let out a breath.

"How are we supposed to get to that well?" James asked, he wasn't sure any of them where the well was. Apparently only person who knew location of well, has vanished with Kara.

"I'll show you way. Just... untie me at first" Lucy said looking at James.

"How do we know you're Lucy?" Winn asked glaring at her.

"First of all, only my mom calls me Lucy. The second of all chipmunk, Lena and Kara need our help!  And we can't afford investigations about me." she sounded irked and Alex sighed.

"It's her" she said and untied Lucy and helped her to stand up.

"Luce, where's Kara?" Alex asked impatiently

"I'll explain on the way, now move your asses and find the rope. We need to get them out, but I'm not so sure about their condition." Lucy said and Alex stopped her.

"What do you mean?"

"When Lena went down the well, this thing possessed Kara and she started a fight. She cut the rope that was holding Lena and almost choked me. When she sobered up she let go of me. Lena broke her arm when she fell. Then something happened to me and I hit Kara. She passed out and I threw her down the well."

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Alex exclaimed barely holding herself to not kill Lucy.

"IT WASN'T ME! Okay?! now stop yelling at me and get the fuck out of here and find some ropes!" Lucy almost yelled and rushed out of the room followed by rest of squad.

Lucy was even more annoyed than Alex. Actually she was furious. How she could let him throw Kara down the well, when Kara managed to stop him?! They left house before the sunrise. They were in the woods, running towards the well. Sky was pale, and it was very cold outside. Lucy heard familiar whoosh of air around her and stopped. Alex stopped as well when she saw mortified expression on Lucy's face.

"What is it Luce?" she asked while others stopped near Lucy.

Lucy was looking around and she heard whoosh of air again and turned towards her friends.

"He's here. Run!" She practically screamed as she rushed forward, as fast as she could. Alex and Maggie were matching her feet while, James and Winn were running after them.

"If you feel cold, then you're in the ass" Lucy yelled back at her friends.

"Technically, we're already in the ass" said Maggie out of breath.

"What does it even mean?! It's cold everywhere!" Winn complained, trying to match his friends pace .

"Trust me once you feel it, you can see the difference" Lucy yelled back, not slowing down.

James suddenly stopped. He felt this cold, Lucy was talking about and he panicked, but it was too late. He couldn't move or speak. He was observing everything through his eyes but couldn't do anything. He was like puppet. Now he understood how it was like. He rushed forward before others could notice, that he stopped. On his way he grabbed large branch from the ground and swung it towards Winn. He fell on the ground but he was still conscious. He recovered from the hit and before James could smash his head with branch, he rolled over on the ground and branch hit the ground right where his head was seconds ago.

Girls stopped and looked at James.

"Oh fuck!" Lucy cursed through her greeted teeth.

"Guy is with a brains, he picked up our bumpkin" Maggie said immediately understanding what was going on.

"I barely survived Kara, do you really think we can take down James?!" Lucy asked, while Winn was fighting for his dear life, trying to escape James's death grip.

"What's your offer? Let him kill Winn?" Alex asked rushing towards Winn.

"Alex!" Maggie hurried after her girlfriend.

"Goddammit!" Lucy exclaimed before running after Alex and Maggie

 While James was distracted by task, how to smash Winn's skull, he didn't noticed how Alex approached him. Alex punched him in the face and while he was recovering, she grabbed Winn's arm and forced him to stand up. James shot up and grabbed Alex by throat, lifting her up. Alex gasped for air when Maggie picked up branch and smashed it on James's face. He lost his balance and fell backwards. Maggie grabbed Alex's hand and hurried to Winn and Lucy. All four rushed forward running as fast as they could, while James hurried after them, chasing them through the woods.

 

* * *

 

Lena's head was still resting in Kara's lap. Her eyes closed, breathing shallowly.

"Lena?" Kara whispered and brunette hummed in response.

"Don't sleep." she said and Lena opened her eyes, small smile tugged on her lips.

"Why? I thought, you wanted me to sleep with you..." Lena teased and Kara chuckled.

"Oh you will. Trust me, but not here" Kara answered and Lena smiled and closed her eyes again.

"Yeah... sleeping in the old well with remains of children and psycho isn't the best idea." Lena said quite seriously.

Kara wiped blood of Lena's face. She was caressing her forehead gently, when she heard voices. 

She froze one a spot for a moment. Focusing on the voices she heard, or she thought she heard. Soon she could vividly hear Lucy's and Alex yelling. Suddenly she was filled up with hope and almost jumped up. She shook Lena gently.

"Lena?... Lena they're here!" Kara said quietly, not to startle Lena.

Lena slightly opened her eyes. She was exhausted from pain and all she wanted now was sleep. Peaceful, painless sleep.

"You'll be okay. I told you, they would find us." Kara said to her.

Lena couldn't say anything. Her eyes were red from pain. She had a dead white color on her face. Skin under her eyes were dark. Her lips were dry and colorless. She just gave Kara small smile.

"Kara! Lena! are you there?!" Kara heard Alex's voice from above. She looked up and saw her silhouette in the top of the well.

"Alex?!" Kara yelled back, she swore she could hear how her sister sighed in relief.

"Are you okay there?! Lena's there?" she heard her sisters voice again.

"I'm fine! But... Lena... her ribs are broken and I think she has internal bleeding. We need to get her out of here immediately."

"We will! I promise, ambulance will be here soon. Kara! I need you to do something for me, okay?" Alex was yelling. Kara could hear strange noises from above but now she was more focused on Alex's.

"What is it?" Kara yelled back.

"Now, I'll drop backpack to you. You must find remains of Holloway and burn it!" Alex yelled

"What!?" Kara yelped, her eyes wide.

"He possessed James, and if you wont do that soon he'll end us all." Alex said and threw backpack to Kara.

Kara stood up gently placing Lena's head on her jacket and picked up the backpack.

"Kara! don't forget the salt. You must add the salt on remains before you set it on fire!" Alex yelled.

"Okay, I got it!"

Kara said and turned on flashlight. She walked deep into the well's bottom and scanned room for remains of older man. She found him rather quickly and pulled out salt from backpack. She heard yelling and sound of something hitting from above. Once she was done with spreading salt over remains, she added fuel and pulled out a lighter.

"Burn in hell." she looked at his remains before trowing the lighter on the remains. It lit up immediately and sounds of fighting stopped. She walked towards Lena and kneeled next to her.

"Lena? Lena wake up! Lena!" Kara shook her gently but brunette didn't answered.

Kara's heart ached as she desperately tried to wake Lena.

"Lena, stay with me! Don't you dare leave me like that. Do you hear me?! Lena, please! please... open your eyes..." Kara started sobbing, gathering Lena's lifeless body in her arms and kissing her cold lips before holding her tightly. She buried her face in crook of brunette's neck and started crying.

And this is it? This is how it ends?

"Lena, please... don't leave me. Lena, I love you..." she was crying uncontrollably. She didn't even heard Lucy's and Alex's voices, calling for her. She didn't even noticed how Alex and Lucy came down by the rope to the well.

"No... no, no! she can't be dead! this can't be happening!" Lucy almost screamed when she saw why Kara wasn't answering. She buried her face in her hands. Alex held her mouth with her palm, when she saw how Kara was holding Lena's body and sobbing.

Maggie slid down by the rope and she froze on her spot when she saw Kara. Lucy was screaming, punching the walls around her. Maggie quickly rushed over her side to hold her from breaking her knuckles. She was holding Lucy tightly while she sobbed on her shoulder.

Alex approached Kara, putting her hand on her sisters shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Kara almost screamed and Alex stepped back, wiping her tears quickly. She sniffed quietly looked up at the wall throat, watching Winn and James looking down at them, still not understanding what was happening.

"Where's Lena?!" Winn asked staring down at Alex. She shook her head and Winn looked at James. Who understood what it meant.

_She couldn't make it_

"She's dead" James said looking at Winn

"No...no, this is impossible. You're wrong, she can't be dead! She's Lena _fuckin_ Luthor! she can't die like that!" Winn was yelling now, tears running down hes cheeks.

"Winn..." James started but he cut him short

"Don't! Just don't..." Winn walked away, sliding down against tree, his arms resting on his knees and his face, buried in his hands.

James looked up at the sky, trying to choke back tears, but he couldn't.

He should've listened to Lucy. He should've left when Lucy told her something was wrong with Lena. If only he listened to her.

Lena would be alive.

 

* * *

 

 Lena knew she was dying, when pain become dull and soon disappeared at all. Last thing she saw was Kara Danvers, smiling down at her, telling her she'd be alright. She felt peaceful. She was so exhausted, all she wanted was a rest, a peace.

When someone dies, they lose their sight first. Their sense of hearing is last. So when Kara sobbed against her shoulder, last thing Lena heard was "I love you".

Lena opened her eyes and looked around. She was standing in the middle of the forest. Everything around her seemed so _alive..._ so beautiful. 

He felt warmth of sunshine on her face. Trees were green and tall. Birds singing and warm summer breeze, it felt so peaceful... so harmonically quiet. Like a heaven.

"Do you like in here?" Lena heard girls voice and turned around.

In front of her was standing, beautiful dark-haired woman in a white dress. It was odd feeling but she recognized her immediately.

"You're Adalind... that little girl I saw on the field..."

"This is how I supposed to look like if I were alive.." girl smiled at Lena.

"Am I dead?" Lena asked looking around before facing girl.

"Yes, and no..." she answered. Lena saw boys and girls running around and for a brief moment she saw children in them.

"What does it mean?" Lena asked stepping closer to girl.

"Look at them, what do you see?" she asked and Lena looked at adults, running in the fields like a little children. Playfully kicking each other and splashing water at each other. "We weren't always here. You set us free. With your death you opened doors for us. Thanks to you we'll rest in peace now..." Adalind paused and beamed at Lena, for a moment, Lena saw little girl instead of grown woman in front of her. "You can stay... or you can leave" she continued and motioned towards the house near them.

House was large and gloomy. Almost similar to the house, that they stayed in for three nights. Everything around Lena seemed so warm and colorful, but house... it was dark, colorless and cold. She could feel it's coldness from miles away.

"Why I have this strange feeling that this house doesn't belong here?" Lena asked and girl smiled again.

"Because it doesn't. It's door for you. You can go back to the world of alive. Or you can stay here. Once you make a choice house will disappear forever" girl said with a peaceful smile. "Either way, we'll be happy for you."

"I don't want to leave..." Lena said still looking at the house.

"Then stay." Adalind's smile never deemed.

"I can't stay... there are people I care about. I can't leave them..." Lena said finally looking at Adalind.

"Then go back to your friends" she beamed at her and pulled her into hug. Lena wrapped her arms around her, returning hug. When they pulled away Lena took a deep breath.

"You'll be okay." girl assured her and Lena looked behind.

All the men and women standing there, looking at her with a smiles on their faces. Their true faces flashed before Lena's eyes again and she beamed at them when she saw children. All those lost souls that suffered for decades were finally free.

"It's okay Lena..." One of the boy's spoke to her.

"We will keep you safe on your way back" he said to her.

With one last glance Lena turned around and marched forward to the house. She heard a voice from behind and stopped.

"Lena?" she looked around and again, she saw children.

"Tell my brother I love him..." Adalind said, again returning into her adult shape.

"How do I find him?" Lena asked concerned and girl beamed at her again.

"Don't worry. He'll find you" she said and Lena smiled to her.

"I'll tell him. I promise." she said and turned around.

When she was standing on the porch sudden feeling of terror filled her.

"Don't be afraid! We will protect you on your way!" she heard children shouting from back. She smiled to herself and turned around to look at children, but they disappeared. Lena took a deep breath and turned the door knob, stepping into the chilling darkness.

Lena opened her eyes and shot up from the ground. She breathed in sharply only to feel overwhelming pain again. She was lying in half closed bodybag. She looked around and saw surprised EMT guy.

"Jesus Christ!" he muttered. Lena laid back whining in pain.

"J'onn! over here! girl's alive!" he shouted to someone and other EMT guy rushed over to him.

"Mike, quickly pull out the stretcher." he ordered and boy rushed away.

"Easy.. easy. Lena right? It's okay, you'll be okay. Take shallow breaths, good.... good"

"It hurts..." Lena whined and older mad grasped Lena's hand.

"Vasquez! I need shot of oxycodone and oxygen mask. Now!" he yelled and looked at Lena.

"Don't worry. Pain will pass soon... Someone looks out for you from above, huh?" he said with a small smile and injected Lena.

He put on her breathing mask, covering her nose and mouth. Once Lena was carried in the ambulance car she passed out.

 

* * *

 

 

 Kara was sitting on the edge of the another ambulance car, EMT employees cleaning her wounds and checking her over. She was sitting dumbfounded. Her eyes were swollen as tears were running down her cheeks without a stop. Alex was standing near Kara, Lucy was like a living dead. Staring into emptiness without a word, her eyes red and puffy. Winn was still sobbing, holding onto James. Maggie was holding Lucy. Apparently she was still in shock.

"You're friends of Lena Luthor?" woman approached them introducing herself. "I'm detective M'orzz. Sorry for disturbing but turns out Miss Luthor is too stubborn to die. EMTs carried her in the ambulance car and someone must arrive in the hospital with Miss Luthor."

Everyone stared at her shocked.

"Lena's alive?!" Kara shot up from her seat, followed by Lucy.

"Yes, Miss Luthor is very much alive."

"Oh my god.." Lucy muttered

"Doctor J'onnz said that she's very weak and her condition is critical, so one of you must accompany her to hospital."

"I will" Kara jumped in. No one refused and she left with Detective M'orzz.

"See! I told you! I told you she couldn't die that easy!" Winn exclaimed as he buried his face in his palms.

 

* * *

 

 Lena opened her eyes and closed them from sudden brightness. She didn't moved a muscle as she heard soft singing, accompanied by guitar. She recognized Kara's voice almost immediately, singing same song that she was singing for her in the well. She waited until Kara finished singing. Enjoying the angelic voice of blonde.

"Hi" Lena said quietly and Kara's head shot up from bed.

"Lena!" She squealed and surged forward to hug her.

"You have a beautiful voice." Lena said smiling at her and Kara blushed

"How do you feel?" she asked, taking Lena's hand in hers.

"I don't know... but I guess, better then when we saw each other last time..." she said and Kara's expression immediately changed. Lena tilted her head and looked at blonde, who was staring at their intertwined fingers now.

"Hey.. I'm here" Lena said quietly, single tear escaped Kara's eyes and she looked up.

"I thought, you were dead. Lena.. I.." Lena pressed finger on Kara's lips

"I'm alive and I'm here, with you." she said and Kara gave her a sad smile.

Blonde surged forward and brushed her lips against Lena's. Her lips were warm now. Last time she kissed Lena her lips they were ice cold. She felt sick at that feeling. When they came up for air, Kara rested her forehead against Lena's. Her eyes were still closed, she buried her face in crook of Lena's neck and cried. Lena stroked her hair, whispering words of comfort.

"I wont leave you, unless you want me to. I promise." Lena whispered and Kara looked up.

"Then you have to stay with me forever. Because I'll never let you go. Not anymore." Kara said and Lena smiled at her.

"I'm not sure... was this real or not but... I heard you crying and I heard, what you said to me" Lena started unsure but Kara understood what Lena was talking about.

"I love you" Kara said without hesitation. Lena froze for a moment, staring at Kara in awe.

"And I love _you_ " she said and Kara beamed at her, leaning in for a kiss.

Their kiss was broken by loud voice in the chamber.

"Lena _fucking_ Luthor! You certainly know how to scare me to death!" Lucy waltzed in the room, walking towards Lena. She smiled at her and hugged her with her fine arm.

"I'm sorry, Luce." she said when Lucy pulled away.

"What happened with children remains?" she asked confused.

"They were buried as they deserved. Investigation started and cops are bugging us all the time." Lucy said and in room rushed Alex and Maggie, with a huge grins on their faces. Both hurried to Lena's side, hugging her tightly.

"Guys... I can't breathe..." Lena mumbled and they pulled away.

"Sorry... sorry. We're just so happy you're okay..." Alex said wiping tears away.

"Lena!" Winn exclaimed and rushed to Lena, pulling her in a hug. Lena laughed and wrapped her fine arm around Winn's shoulder.

James walked towards Lena with a smile.

"I'm so glad you're okay..." he said and Lena chuckled.

"Ah well, if not me then who would shove your camera up your ass, huh Olsen?" he laughed and looked at Lena, holding his hands up in surrender.

"I wont complain."

"How much have I slept?" Lena asked looking at Kara.

"Nearly three days.." she answered and Lena's eyes widened,

"Tree days?!"

"I said nearly..." Kara giggled.

"What's happening here? It's not a circus children. Go away, let girl rest. Chop chop!" Said blonde haired woman and everyone giggled, slowly leaving Lena.

"Keira... you can stay."

"Thank you doctor Grant."

Blonde ushered others out of hospital chamber, as they were saying too long goodbyes.

"Now, Miss Luthor. How do you feel?" she asked approaching Lena.

"I'm fine..." she answered quickly, all too used to say same all the time.

"That bullshit save for your friends. You literally came back from dead so I'm not buying that _I'm fine_. Now, again. How do you feel?"

Lena stared at her little shocked. She cleared he throat and looked at doctor Grant.

"Breathing is painful." she answered eventually.

"Better." she said and turned around preparing something.

Lena looked at Kara, who was still holding her hand.

"Did she called you Keira?" she asked confused. Kara rolled her eyes and giggled.

"I don't mind it. She was looking out for you since you arrived."

Doctor Grant approached couple and injected Lena with painkillers. She left quickly, leaving couple alone. However it didn't lasted long as knock on the door startled them. Kara stood up and opened doors smiling at couple standing behind it.

Handsome man, with a woman (his wife apparently) walked in, holding bouquet of lilies. He beamed at Lena and settled flowers on the table. Lena stared at man. He was probably 35-40 years old. He was looking so familiar, but Lena couldn't remember. 

They talked quite long time. She told him how she found the well. What her friends went through to find that children. Man seemed endlessly grateful. When Lena told her about his sister he started crying. She told her how his sister loved him, how beautiful she was. When he left Kara came back to sit next to Lena's bed. Holding her hand she kissed her and rested her head on brunette's lap.

 

* * *

 

**_6 month later_ **

**_Somewhere in Ireland_ **

"Kara? Kara come here... look!" Lena said to Kara who stepped out of the tent.

It was settled on the highest point on the beach. It was late evening and northern lights were spread upon the sky.

"Oh my god...." Kara muttered when she joined Lena's side, snuggling into her. "This is so beautiful... I can't believe that I lived without seeing this..." Lena beamed at her, turning her head towards Kara.

"Not as beautiful, as you." Lena smiled and leaned in for kiss.

When they pulled away Kara rested her forehead against Lena's.

"Mo ghrá thú" Lena whispered and Kara beamed at her, kissed her again

"I love you too" she whispered back and connected their lips.

They sat on the fallen tree near the tent. Lena wrapped her arm around Kara's shoulder and blonde rested her head on Lena's shoulder.

For the first time in her life, Lena recognized this peacefulness. She felt the peace and happiness that she experienced only once with those children, at _heaven_. And she understood, that her _heaven_  was a place on the earth with Kara.

Kara looked up at brunette who was smiling at her. She surged up and kissed her, northern lights long forgotten as couple lost themselves in each other's embrace. 

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you for reading. I wasn't planing this to be so long but IT'S ME. I never make anything the way I plan, however I'm endlessly grateful for comments and kudos. I'd love to hear your thoughts about it. Positive or negative. Again, thank you for your time. 
> 
> Much love xx
> 
> Song Kara was singing to Lena is "Heart like yours" by Willamette Stone. Most of you must know it from a movie based on a novel written by Gayle Forman, "If I Stay".
> 
> If I stay... doesn't it suits this chapter? I think I'll name the chapter for it. :)


End file.
